Give Me Little Try
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: "Setidaknya aku tahu Kau mencoba lari dari perasaanmu sendiri, Kau takut terluka meski sebenarnya Kau telah teerluka, dan dengan lari… itu hanya akan memperdalam lukamu, Sakura."  NaruSaku, Last Chaps... just RnR
1. Chapter 1

OHAYOU SODARASODARA WARGA FFN-FNI

Lhyn datang dengan Fic Narusaku pertama Lhyn... sebelumnya Lhyn mau ngaku kalo Lhyn itu awam banget soal Narusaku, Lhyn pecinta kakasaku... jadi Lhyn mau mohon maap kalo ada fic lain yang mirip-mirip sebelumnya- sumpah tanpa bahan pengawet ini langsung dari Otak Lhyn yang gag di formalin...

Yasud...

langsung saja...

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Give Me Little Try : Lhyn Hatake

Warning : AU, Rate T semi M-inget! semi M, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

OKEH SILAHKAN DIMULAI!

Sakura Pov

Ini bisa dibilang sebuah kisah sederhana, kisah cinta yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kisah lainnya. Tentang cinta dan persahabatan, tentang pengorbanan dan ketulusan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan.

Aku Haruno Sakura, dan yakinlah kisah ini hanya satu dari sekian kisah membosankan yang terangkai diatas bumi yang kita pijak. Semuanya sama, bahkan hingga kerumitan hati yang kurasakan. kau tak perlu membacanya kalau bosan. Karna aku sendiri juga sangat bosan dengan kisahku.

Aku tidak tahu harus kumulai dari mana kisah ini, kisah ini dimulai saat cinta itu tumbuh sementara aku sendiri tidak menyadari cinta itu tumbuh hingga tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu menjadi begitu besar dan kuat.

Cintaku pada sahabat kecilku.

Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, Aku dan dua sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Rumah kami saling berdekatan, begitu seringnya kami bersama dan begitu dekat, aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, terlalu terbiasa dengan perlindungannya, dan yang terpenting terlalu terbiasa melihat cengiran khasnya.

Hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan itu ada bahkan sampai begitu menguasai hatiku sampai dia pergi.

Saat itu kami masih berada dikelas XII SHS, kami yang memilih untuk bersekolah jauh dari rumah dengan Konoha High School yang begitu jauh dari rumah kami di Ame. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke harus berpisah dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diminta oleh ayahnya untuk kembali ke Ame dan bersekolah disana karna ibunya sakit keras.

Yah.

Dan kami berpisah.

Dan dia…

Uzumaki Naruto…

Kepergiannya membuatku sadar betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

Meski begitu aku tak pernah berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku terlalu takut. Aku begitu mengenalnya dan aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Aku adalah Adiknya. Itulah yang ada difikirannya.

Aku tak pernah menyatakannya, sebesar apapun cintaku padanya, tak pernah bisa membuat keberanianku ikut membesar pula. Dan aku telah cukup puas meski hanya bisa memeluknya dan melihat cengiran khasnya sebulan sekali saat aku dan Sasuke pulang kerumah.

Yah. Tak pernah menyatakannya.

Meski hal itu selalu membuat Sasuke mendengus sambil mengatakan satu kata favoritnya untukku "Bodoh!".

Aku tak pernah menyatakannya.

"Kau akan menyesal Sakura." Begitulah kalimat panjang Sasuke yang digunakannya untuk menceramahiku saat kami kembali ke konoha dan aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah menanggapinya.

Dan ucapan Sasuke benar! Ucapan sahabatku yang dingin itu benar.

Saat dihari pertama Naruto kembali bersekolah dikonoha karna Kushina Basan telah sembuh, petaka itu datang padaku. Saat jam istirahat, saat aku tengah duduk dikantin bersama Sasuke yang begitu menikmati buku barunya. Sebuah teriakan yang sangat kurindukan memekakkan telinga semua orang kecuali aku.

"Sasuke! Sakura-CHAN! AKU JATUH CINTA! AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!"

Lebih dari gelas yang terjatuh jari atap gedung, lebih dari petir yang mengelagar bergemuruh diatas kepala, lebih dari segala kesakitan yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya bahkan bila digabungkan menjadi satu. TERAMAT SANGAT SAKIT!

Tapi tunggu, jangan kau fikir itu adalah akhir dari kisahku, karna itulah permulaan dari kisahku. Hingga sampai pada titik terhitam dalam kisah ini. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan begitu detail. Percayalah, Kisah ini tak pernah berubah bahkan hingga detail terkecilnya sekalipun….

0000

14 February 2007

Aku terbangun lebih dulu dari teman satu flatku Yamanaka Ino karna seseorang yang memencet bel pintu rumahku, aku bangkit dengan malas dan mulai memakai sandal kelinciku, masih sambil menguap lebar aku membuka pintu flat kecil ku.

"Happy valentine Saku-chan. Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal dan detik itu juga rasa kantuk lenyap dari diriku digantikan rasa bergairah dan semangat yang meletup-letup dalam hatiku.

"Naruto." Ujarku. "Pagi-pagi sekali." Ucapku terdengar keberatan, yah beginilah aku. Selalu bersikap menolak meskipun sebenarnya sangat menginginkannya. Itu seperti sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhku.

"Gomen ne Saku-chan, tapi aku ada kencan dengan Hinata sejam lagi, jadi kuucapkan sekarang saja." Katanya dengan sukses melenyapkan gairah dan semangat yang baru saja muncul beberapa saat yang lalu karna kehadirannya.

Hinata Hyuuga, dia adalah gadis pemalu yang begitu dicintai oleh pria yang sangat kucintai. Murid baru yang datang saat Naruto kembali ke Ame, dan sekarang mereka telah berpacaran hampir tiga bulan.

Begitu munafik kah aku?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sakit sekali saat melihat pria yang begitu kau cintai mencintai gadis lain, tapi percayalah…bagiku kebahagiaannya-lah yang terpenting. aku bahagia saat melihat senyum di wajah pria itu meski senyum itu bukan karnaku atau untukku.

Hari kasih sayang yang begitu mengenaskan untukku. Beberapa saat setelah Naruto meninggalkanku, air mataku begitu saja menetes kepipiku. Rasanya begitu sakit, meski telah berulang kali merasakannya tapi tetap saja sangat sakit.

Sasuke datang dua jam kemudian, bahkan saat itu aku masih menangis disamping Ino yang begitu terkejut melihatku menangis saat dia terbangun. Dan tanpa menanyakan apa alasanku menangis si Uchiha jenius itu langsung memelukku, membiarkanku menangis dibahunya. Yah, aku yakin Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya bahkan pada detik pertama dia melihatku menangis.

Dan aku menghabiskan seharian hari valentinku di usia tujuh belas tahunku bersamanya. Tapi jangan berfikir tentang hal penuh romance antara kami. Sasuke sama seperti Naruto. Menganggapku sebagai adik kecil mereka. Kami hanya sedikit ngobrol dan nonton film action kesukaanku. Hingga akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan dia pamit untuk kembali ke flatnya.

Ino belum kembali, yah aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali sebelum pagi. Dia sendiri yang berpamitan begitu padaku saat Shikamaru datang menjemputnya. Berkencan hingga pagi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah fikiran masuk kedalam otakku dan seketika itu hatiku terasa dicengkram begitu kuat.

'Apakah Naruto juga begitu dengan Hinata?' jerit batinku.

Dan mataku kembali terasa memanas, dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan bersiap menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidurku untuk menangis saat bell flat ku kembali terdengar. Lalu dengan gontai dan begitu kepayahan menahan tangisku saat membuka pintu.

Tapi sosok yang berdiri didepanku begitu saja melenyapkan airmata yang telah mengenang dipelupuk dan jatuh menetes.

"Naruto!" seruku begitu bahagia dan langsung memeluknya. Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa sangat lega dia tidak menghabiskan malam ini disatu tempat tidur bersama Hinata seperti yang mungkin sedang dilakukan pasangan lainnya.

Kurasakan Naruto balas memelukku.

"Saku-chan… rasanya sakit sekali…" ucapnya parau.

Aku tertegun, dan perlahan memepaskan pelukanku. Kupandang mata sapphirenya yang terlihat penuh kekecewaan. Dan saat itu juga aku baru tersadar bau aneh yang menusuk hidungku. "Kau mabuk Naruto?"

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya lagi. "Aku tidak mabuk, Sakura-chan… tapi sakit sekali Sakura-chan… sakit sekali rasanya dihianati…"

"Naruto!" seruku begitu terkejut saat tubuh itu limbung, dan dengan cepat aku menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh, kenapa mau minum? Kau kan tidak pernah minum sebelumnya." Ucapku antara marah dan kecewa sambil mulai memapahnya masuk. Kubawa dia dengan susah payah kedalam kamarku dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidurku. Mungkin aku bisa meminjam kamar Ino malam ini.

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata?" tanyaku beruntun, berusaha menekan rasa sakitku sedalam mungkin saat menyebut nama gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Dia… dia… Akh…" dia merintih.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, kau terlalu mabuk. Ceritakan besok saja." Kataku dan menarikkan selimut untuknya. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sakura-chan." Belum sempat aku melangkah dia telah meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Deg!

_Kami-sama.. jantungku… kenapa berdetak begitu cepat?_

Dan kemudian kurasakan tangan yang lain menyentuh pundakku, dia telah bangun dan kini berdiri disampingku, membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap kearahnya. "A-ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku gugup.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Sakura-chan?" katanya, mata biru sapphirenya menatapku dalam.

Deg….

Kurasakan tubuhku mendingin, jantungku berhenti berdetak, dan seluruh darah ku seakan menguap entah kemana. "Na-Naruto… kau ma-buk." Kataku tergagap.

"Katakan apakah itu benar Sakura-chan?"

Kami sama…. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Tak sanggup lagi menatap matanya aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Itu.. i-itu... emph…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kegagapanku, tangan besarnya telah meraih rahangku, mendongakkan wajahku dan mencium bibirku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku menikmatinya… ciuman pertamaku, dan kulakukan dengan pria yang sangat kucintai. Perasaan melambung memenuhi diriku saat ini, wajahku memanas seketika, darah yang sebelumnya terasa menguap kini seakan berdesir kuat diseluruh tubuhku, jantung yang sebelumnya berhenti kini berdetak begitu cepat. Bibir hangatnya mengecup bibirku beberapa kali… sebelah tangan besarnya mulai menyentuh pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat.

Aku semakin menikmatinya, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, kami saling menarik, bertaut dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Sungguh. Meski pun aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku seakan ingin menyingkirkan fakta itu, aku berharap-sangat berharap bahwa Naruto juga kini telah mencintaiku, mengabaikan kenyataan dia tengah mabuk dan dalam kondisi yang begitu labil.

Semakin lama tautan kami semakin dalam, saling melepas beberapa detik untuk mengambil nafas kehidupan sebelum kemudian memulainya lebih dalam, aku merasa seperti terangkat terbang, tubuhku meringan, kubuka dengan sukarela jalan masuk untuknya, untuk merasakan apa yang ada dibalik bibirku, kunikmati setiap kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Kali ini akulah yang benar-benar mabuk olehnya.

Dia mengelitik seluruh bagian dalam mulutku, menghisap dan mengodanya, membuat sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya kulalukan saat itu, aku 'mendesah' meski tertahan oleh bibirnya dan kembali dengan terpaksa kami melepaskan pagutan kami karna kebutuhan kelangsungan hidup paru-paru kami, dan saat itu ku gunakan untuk menatap matanya, mata indah yang selalu kuinginkan, kemudian tatapanku turun kebibir basahnya yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa tergoda, dan dada bidangnya yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Entah waktu terasa dipercepat atau diperlambat. Aku seakan melupakan semuanya, kebahagianku memuncak dalam sentuhannya…. Hingga…

Kesadaranku kembali…

Akal sehatku kembali saat dia mulai mengecup leherku sementara sebelah tangannya turun kearah dadaku.

Aku mulai memberi penolakan, mendorongnya mundur. Agar dia tahu aku tak menginginkan yang lebih jauh. Tapi dia, pria yang sangat kucintai tak mendengarkanku. Semakin aku memberontak semakin kuat dia menahanku.

Dan sungguh, sebesar apapun kekuatanku seakan tidak ada artinya sedikitpun baginya. Dia terus menyentuhku, memaksaku mendesah dan menyerukan erangan-erangan tajam menyebut namanya, dia mengabaikanku yang memohon agar dia menghentikannya.

Hingga disatu titik rasa sakit yang teramat menyabit seluruh tubuh dan hatiku. Dia, pria yang begitu kucintai, pria yang dengan tulus ku cintai, telah mengambilnya dariku. Tak ada rasa sakit yang melebihi rasa ini, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah, aku tak akan pernah bisa menolaknya. Itulah kenyataannya. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang diinginkannya aku tak bisa menolaknya.

aku tak lagi memintanya berhenti.

Sebaliknya…

Kuminta dia melanjutkannya…

0000

Pagi hari…

Aku tahu hari telah pagi karna sinar redup cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai jendela kamarku menyentuh kelopak mataku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, bangkit dan duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur dan kurasakan kepalaku berputar sementara rasa nyeri yang teramat menyerang seluruh tubuhku, terutama di bagian… kewanitaanku… aku berfikir sejenak, apa yang telah kulakukan kemarin hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa baru saja dipukuli dan….

Sakit…

Hatiku teramat sakit…

Air mataku menetes perlahan….

Seluruh kekuatan dalam tubuhku terasa lenyap menguap, aku ingin pingsan… tidak… bukan hanya pingsan, tapi mati. Kuremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku ingin berteriak… tapi tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Lalu sebuah gerakan membuatku waspada. Gerakan yang berasal dari pria berambut blonde yang tengan duduk tampak terpuruk dibawah tempat tidurku. Dia bangkit perlahan, dan kemudian menatapku. Aku menunduk, aku takut… sungguh… aku merasa sangat takut… tapi… seberapa besarpun ketakutanku padanya… keinginanku untuk memandang wajahnya jauh lebih besar, kebutuhanku untuk menatap matanya jauh lebih mendesak, dan dengan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar aku menatapnya.

Dia terlihat sangat kacau, rambut blonde kesukaanku begitu kusut, garis hitam tampak samar dibawah matanya, sementara kaos orange dan celana jeansnya pun tampak berantakan. Dia membuka bibirnya bersiap untuk bicara, namun sampai beberapa saat tak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya hingga akhirnya dia menutupkan bibirnya lagi, bibir yang masih terdapat bekas luka karna semalam.

Aku kembali menunduk. Aku tahu dia juga dalam posisi sulit. Dan aku tak suka melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu, aku benci melihat mata sapphire tanpa keceriaan didalamnya. Air mataku mengalir deras.

"Saku—"

"Pergi." Ucapku lirih, begitu lirih meski mampu memotong ucapannya.

"Maaf…"

"Pergi… tinggalkan aku…" kataku masih dengan begitu lirih, sungguh itu bukan mauku berkata lirih, namun hati ini terasa sangat sakit hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan lebih banyak kemampuanku untuk hal lain selain menahan rasa sakitnya. Menahan agar hanya air mata yang ku keluarkan, bukan darah… dan bukan nyawaku…

Kami saling bertatapan kembali, sungguh… ingin sekali kukatakan aku memaafkannya… aku memaafkannya meski dia tidak memintanya… aku hanya benci melihat mata penuh kesedihan itu… tapi semua itu hanya mampu mencapai tenggorokanku… aku tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkannya.

"Maaf." Katanya lirih sambil menunduk dalam, dan kemudian dia berbalik cepat meninggalkan kamarku… kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu diantara kami…

00TBC00

HUA~~~ sumpah deg-degan banget! GIMANA?GIMANA?

sebenernya Fic ini belom siap publis, niatnya buat B'day fic Lhyn mau bikin Oneshoot Narusaku, tapi gag kesampaian, lalu karna paksaan dari orang dibelakang panggug plus memikirkan tentang request dari Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw jadi Lhyn publis ajah...

GOMEN KALO NGACO...

n' kalo ternyata banyak yang suka, Lhyn mau ngasih teu sebelumnya kalo mungkin fic ini akan apdet agag lama, n' kalo ternyata banyak yang gag suka Lhyn juga akan Hapusnya agak lama...

RIFYU PLISH!

~Lhyn Hatake~


	2. Chapter 2

00Lhyn00

Cling…. Lhyn dateng….

WAH~~~Arigatou untuk sambutan para NaruSaku Lovers yang begitu Hangat… seneng banget deh dapet sambutan kya gini... LHYN CINTA RIFYUWER SAMPE AKHIR ZAMAN!

Arigatou Gozaimazu.

Okeh! Langsung jawab rifyu non Akun yah…

Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna: Adhe… ini juga fic curcolan KK lho… haha… Arigatou dah rifyu yah….

diatmika : Ah~~ itu lemon ya? jadi malu bikin lemon…. Arigatou dah rifyu…

nagisaHatake : Iyah Lanjut! Arigatou dah rifyu….

ali: ali-san… Kita jumpa lagi *peluk2 #plak* tenang ajah… nanti ada Kakasakunya kok… Ali-san kan juga tau kalo Lhyn cinta mati ama Kaka-koi… Eh, makasih yah udah ngingetin Lhyn… udah Lhyn edit kok… biar sama… Arigatou Ali-san…

ZierainC0ol : Aih Zie… gag telat kok… Arigatou dah rifyu fic lhyn yg ini juga…*peyuk2 Zie* #plak

Hatake Haibaraai chan : Kakashi-kun yah? Pasti ada donk… gag afdol fic KK kalo ada sakura ga ada kakashinya meskipun Cuma nangkring bentar, dikit, n' seiprit pesti ada. Iyah ini apdet.

Ichigo : Iyah masih bersambung... Ini apdet... Arigatou dah rifyu...

00Lhyn00

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Give Me Little Try : Lhyn Hatake

Warning : AU, Rate T semi M-inget! semi M, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

00Lhyn00

Normal pov.

Sakura menangis…

Meringkuk dibalik selimutnya, hatinya terasa perih. Sangat perih. Dia menangis, hanya mampu menangis-tanpa suara. Matanya memandang sebuah pintu yang beberapa saat lalu melenyapkan sebuah sosok, sosok yang begitu dicintainya, sosok yang sangat diinginkannya, sosok yang baru saja meneteskan darah keperawanannya diatas tempat tidurnya.

Dia menangis lagi…

Keperawanannya…

Kami-sama…

Apa lagi yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang gadis selain keperawanannya? Apa lagi yang bisa dipersembahkan seorang istri untuk sang suami dimalam pertamanya? Dan kalau hal itu telah hilang, telah terenggut, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sakura bangkit perlahan, menyingkap selimut dari tubuh telanjang yang tak polos dari bercak merah. Sakit. Perih. Dia berjalan gontai, selangkah-dua langkah berhenti, memandang tempat tidur dan lembaran-lembaran pakaian yang terobek disekelilingnya, lalu kembali berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, menyalakan shower dan kembali meringkuk dilantai dingin kamar mandinya.

00Lhyn00

Hantaman demi hantaman masih dilayangkannya.

Sekarung pasir yang biasanya berfungsi sebagai alat melatih tinjunya kini beralih fungsi sebagai alat pelampiasan emosinya.

"BAKA!"

"KUSO!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

Dia mengumpat seiring dengan kepalan yang meluncur dari tangannya. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, mencaci tubuhnya sendiri, menghina, merendahkan, dan memandang jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria menjijikkan yang telah merebut dengan paksa keperawanan seorang gadis, gadis yang seharusnya dijaganya, gadis yang seharusnya dilindunginya, gadis yang seharusnya… seharusnya… karna pada kenyataannya justru dialah yang menyakitinya, dialah yang membuat gadis itu menangis, dialah orang yang membuat kesalahan terbesar pada gadis itu. Dialah orang pertama yang harus dijauhkan dari gadis itu… dialah orangnya…

'Bukk.. Bukk..'

Hantaman demi hantaman masih terus dilayangkannya, meski sesekali tangan itu melakukan hal lain selain menghantam, sesekali diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru sapphirenya.

"BAKA! Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?" Seseorang yang baru saja masuk keruangan itu begitu terkejut melihat orang yang sedari pagi menimbulkan keributan di flat kecil mereka.

Naruto tak memperdulikannya, belum cukup! Dia belum cukup puas menumpahkan amarahnya. Amarahnya pada diri sendiri. Dia memukul lagi, menghantam lagi, tak perduli warna biru dikulit tangannya dan warna merah yang merembes keluar dari dalamnya. Dia hanya ingin menghantam, sekeras mungkin, sebanyak mungkin.

"Hentikan! Baka!" Sasuke telah berangsur menahan tangannya.

Naruto memandang pria ayam itu geram. "LEPASKAN TEME!" Dia berteriak dan menarik paksa tangannya dari pria itu dan bersiap menghantam lagi…

'Brugh!'

Bukan… ini bukan suara hantaman kepalan tangan Naruto seperti sebelumnya, melainkan suara tubuhnya yang meluncur menghantam lantai. Dia mendongak, memandang marah kearah Sasuke yang baru saja mendorongnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!"

"Putus dari Hinata?" Hardik sahabatnya itu, dengan nada tanya yang begitu mencemoohnya.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri Teme!" desisnya.

"Tch! hanya karna seorang gadis kau jadi seperti ini Dobe?"

Hanya seorang gadis? cih, sok sekali pria Uchiha ini… kalau saja dia tahu gadis mana yang telah disakitinya, Naruto yakin bahwa bila si Uchiha ini tahu dan dia tidak kelepasan untuk membunuhnya saja sudah untung!

Naruto menyeringgai. Kemudian bangkit dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

'Brugh'

"KUSO!" Teriak Naruto begitu emosi saat tubuhnya kembali menghantam lantai karna Sasuke.

"Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri bodoh! Kau mengenaskan!"

Naruto bangkit, mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih terkepal erat.

'Bugh!'

Sebuah hantaman dilayangkannya kearah pipi pucat itu, membuat darah mengotori warna pucatnya, darah yang berasal dari kepalan tangannya, bukan dari pipi pucat Sasuke. Naruto memandang tajam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku."

'Bugh'

Kali ini kepalan tangan yang lain mendarat di perut Naruto. "Kau ingin memukul? Jangan pukul benda yang tak bisa melawanmu." Desis Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menyeringai. BODOH!

00Lhyn00

"Jidat! Cepat keluar, kau tidak mau terlambatkan?" teriak seorang gadis blonde didepan pintu kamar teman satu flatnya.

Sekian lama, tidak ada jawaban. _'Apa mungkin masih tidur?'_ fikirnya sederhana. Ino kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan memanggilnya dengan teriakan-teriakannya yang biasa. Sudah! Cukup, gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat sahabat pinknya belum juga menyahuti dan lagi -seperti yang semua orang tahu tentangnya bahwa- dia bukanlah type orang penyabar.

"Sakura kutinggal saja ya? Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan terlambat bersamamu, Asuma sensei bisa membunuhku." Kata suara bibirnya, jauh bertentangan dengan gerak tubuhnya yang meraih gagang pintu kamar itu dan…

'clek'

Pintu yang tak terkunci membuat alisnya mengernyit, Sakura selalu mengunci kamarnya saat tidur. "Sakura?" panggilnya pelan, dan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan segi empat itu namun tak ada sosok sirambut pink disana, alisnya mengernyit memandang kamar Sakura yang terlalu berbeda dengan kebiasaan Sakura yang rapi. Kamar itu tak lebih baik dari bangkai kapal, berantakan. Selimut dan sprei kusut tersampir sembarangan diambang tempat tidur dan teronggok di lantai dibawahnya, beberapa potong pakaian –yang dia tahu itu milik Sakura– tercecer disana-sini, dan… -mata aquamarinenya membulat sempurna-… bercak darah…

Sesuatu telah terjadi semalam…

"Sakura? Kau sedang mandi? Ini tidak lucu?" Nada suaranya mulai terdengar khawatir. "Sakura kau– KAMI-SAMA SAKURAAA!" Dia menjerit histeris melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang jauh dari kata wajar.

Gadis pink itu duduk dilantai kamar mandi dibawah air showers yang terus meluncur tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya, tangannya memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Setelah sedikit kesadarannya kembali Ino segera meraih selimut kusut yang teronggok dilantai dan berlari cepat menyelimuti Sakura setelah mematikan showersnya.

Ino memapah Sakura hingga kekamarnya dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya dengan hangat kemudian berlari cepat untuk mengambil kompres air hangat didapur.

Ino memandang miris wajah pucat itu. Telah terjadi sesuatu, yah semalam telah terjadi sesuatu dan Ino tahu apa sesuatu itu. Pakaian yang berceceran dilantai, bercak darah di sprei dan semua bekas pagutan diseluruh tubuh Sakura. Ino melihatnya, dan tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya, siapapun pria itu pasti melakukannya dengan paksa.

Tapi siapa?

Siapa pria yang dengan tega melakukan hal itu pada Sakura, berbagai spekulasi muncul diotak Ino, siapapun pria itu Ino yakin dia dan Sakura mengenalnya, tak ada tanda-tanda pencurian, dan sejauh yang Ino lihat tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan diluar kamar Sakura. Pria itu pasti dekat dengan Sakura…

Hah, sepertinya ada manfaatnya juga dia berpacaran dengan pria seperti Shikamaru, dia jadi pandai berspekulasi.

00Lhyn00

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kearah kelasnya. Fikirannya masih begitu kusut meski dia telah menghadiahi Sasuke dengan beberapa pukulan sebagai pelampiasannya dan mendapatkan pukulan yang sama sebagai imbalannya.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang mendekat kearah kelas. Dia tak tahu… dia bingung… dan dia takut melihat ekspresi penuh kesedihan di wajah Sakura.

"Whoa…. Kalian habis seru-seruan pagi ini?" seorang pria berambut coklat jabrig muncul dari pintu kelasnya saat dia dan Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki pintu itu. Pria itu mengeringgai tipis memamerkan gigi taring yang sering kali membuat gadis-gadis terpesona.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke begitu cepat seakan tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin menanggapi pemuda anjing ini kali ini.

"Hem, sepertinya kau kalah telak Sasuke?" Kiba memberikan penilaiannya pada luka-luka diwajah keduanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dingin. Dia tahu dia memang kalah kali ini, dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa melayangkan pukulan setajam itu dengan tangan yang telah membiru dan darah yang merembes pelan. Hanya satu keyakinanya bahwa apapun yang tengah membebani pria blonde ini, itu bukan hal yang mudah.

"Ayo Kiba." Pemuda lain muncul dari balik pintu yang sama.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto datar, satu keinginan untuk megikuti kedua pria itu muncul. Berharap mungkin dia bisa menghindari Sakura Hari ini, Ah! Bodoh! Tidak. Dia bukan pengecut. Naruto segera menyesali pikirannya.

"Keruang Kurenai sensei, Hari ini Ino dan Sakura tidak masuk." Sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nama gadis yang kemarin menangis seharian disampingnya dikabarkan tidak hadir dikelas pagi ini. Ada apa? Dia sakit? Masih menangis?.

"Ino sakit dan Sakura harus menjaganya." Jawab Shikamaru seolah tahu arti ekspresi Sasuke tadi.

Ino sakit dan Sakura harus menjaganya?

Itu terdengar ganjil ditelinga Naruto.

Dan…

Tentu saja!

"Teme, tolong katakan pada Kurenai sensei bahwa hari ini aku juga sakit!" serunya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Teme dia telah berlari cepat menyusuri koridor sekolahnya…

Jantungnya baru saja terasa seperti berhenti, dia tahu siapa yang sakit dan siapa yang menjaga. Sakura. Semua ini salahnya.

00Lhyn00

"Sakura kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus!" Kata Ino tajam.

Sakura memandang mata aquamarine didepannya itu. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali kalimat singkat itu meluncur dari bibir pinknya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sakura kembali menunduk, Sakura tahu dia memang tak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Tapi tetap saja kenyataan bahwa dia telah mengalami malam yang terburuk dalam hidupnya terasa seakan menghantuinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Jujur saja, dia memang merasa sangat tidak bertenaga sekarang, dia belum makan sedikit pun sejak malam itu.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri Sakura, yang pertama kau harus makan." Kata Ino lembut dan seperti belakangan ini, dengan nada prihatin.

"Nafsu makanku hilang, aku tidak lapar." Itu benar, meski dia merasa kekurangan tenaga tapi tak ada satu pun keinginan untuk makan, perutnya terasa terus bergolak tak nyaman.

"Makan. Meski sedikit kau harus makan, akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu kalau kau mau."

Sakura menunduk. Dia tidak tahu. Dia bingung. Semuanya tampak buram.

"Semuanya tidak akan membaik kalau kau tidak mencoba memperbaikinya. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Sakura, dan sejujurnya kau juga menyiksa teman-temanmu."

Sakura mendongak lagi, mata aquamarine masih terlihat lembut. Sakura baru saja akan membuka suaranya saat gadis itu bicara lagi.

"Semua mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau membuat Naruto jadi seperti orang gila." Pandangan itu sedikit mengeras sekarang. "Dan kau juga membuatku sedih Sakura, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, dan aku tahu kau kuat, aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya." Aquamarine terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ino aku—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu Sakura, sekarang kau harus makan. Seminggu ini aku selalu menurutimu untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto menemuimu, tapi sekarang kau yang harus menurutiku kalau kau tidak mau aku membawa Naruto kehadapanmu." Kata Ino keras, dia mengusap air mata yang baru saja menetes di pipinya dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur Sakura. "Akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu dan KAU-HARUS-MEMAKANNYA!" katanya menekankan tiga kata terakhir dan melenggang pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura menunduk. Yah. Ino tahu, dia tahu kalau Narutolah yang malam itu masuk kedalam flat mereka, dihari kedua setelah malam itu. Bukan. Bukan Sakura yang memberi tahunya. Gadis blonde itu menebak. Menebak dengan tepat hingga Sakura tak dapat menyangkal lagi.

Sakura mengigit bibir. Ino benar, dia memang tak bisa seperti ini terus menerus.

00Lhyn00

"Ino." Panggil sebuah suara yang terlalu terdengar akrab ditelinganya akhir-akhir ini, Ino mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Sesosok pria yang sama blonde dengannya baru saja bangkit dari duduknya.

Ino menghela nafas bosan. Kedua orang manusia ini benar-benar membuatnya Stress. "Hn, Ada apa baka! Sudah kubilangkan agar kau tak perlu kesini, aku yang akan menghubungimu kalau Sakura sudah lebih baik."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku sudah hapal kalimatmu itu Naruto." Katanya setengah ogah-ogahan.

Naruto membungkuk, dan Ino menghala nafas lagi. Dua tukang ribut baru saja menjadi dua tukang murung sejak seminggu yang lalu. "Aku mau membuatkan bubur untuk Sakura dan sepertinya untukmu juga. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?" Tanya Ino blak-blakan, dia yakin sekali kondisi tubuh Naruto yang seperti itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak menyentuh makanan untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Dua." Jawab pria blonde itu.

Ino kembali berjalan kearah dapurnya, dan Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang. "Jadi kau makan hanya saat kupaksa? Kami-sama… kalian bisa membuatku benar-benar stress. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah Naruto, tapi kalau kecemasanmu seperti ini kau bisa membuat orang lain juga mencemaskanmu, dan seperti yang kubilang kalau Sasuke bisa mencurigai tingkah kalian. Jujur saja, Shikamaru juga sudah mencurigai sikap kalian."

Pria itu hanya menghela nafas. Kegusaran jelas tampak diwajahnya yang kini tampak mencoba tersenyum.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baka Naruto! Bantu aku memasak." Perintah Ino sambil melemparkan seikat bayam yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kulkas kearah Naruto. "Dan jauhkan wajah anehmu itu dari dekatku."

00Lhyn00

Sakura pov.

kututup mataku sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mepaskannya perlahan, berharap bisa melepaskan bebanku bersama udara dan yah, sedikit -sangat amat sedikit- memang terasa terkurangi, setidaknya fikiranku sedikit merileks.

Kubuka mataku dan mencoba mengalihkan fikiranku dari rasa sakit yang terus menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Kucoba menajamkan telingaku… sebuah keributan… dua suara yang sangat kukenal, satu diantaranya sangat kurindukan.

"BAKA! DOBE!" teriak Ino, sahabatku.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Pig!" Kata sahabatku yang lain, Cintaku. Nada biasa tanpa semangat.

Aku menghela nafas, rasanya sudah lama sekali telingaku tak mendengar nada cerianya.

"Kami-sama!kenapa kau memasukkan semua sayurnya!" teriak Ino lagi.

"Sakura harus banyak makan sayur!" kali ini nada itu sedikit meninggi.

"BAKA KAU FIKIR SAKURA ITU KELINCI? PERGI DARI DAPURKU BAKA!" uhh… teriakan Ino benar-benar melengking, dan suara berikutnya aku yakin berasal dari benda-benda didapur yang melayang kearah Naruto.

Kami-sama…

Rasanya aku sangat merindukan kehidupan normalku. Keributan setiap pagi yang selalu menjadi rutinitas awalku dengan Ino, bertengkar dengan gadis blonde itu, mencaci pria blonde itu, dan melihat tatapan dingin yang semestinya kudapat sebentar lagi. Mengurung diri sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah untukku. Kami-sama, berikan aku kekuatan!

"Bawa teman bakamu dari sini Sasuke!" kata Ino, sekedar kata bukan teriakan seperti tadi.

Sasuke sudah datang ya….

Aku bangkit perlahan, aku tak mungkin terus mengurung diriku. Aku tak mau terus bersedih dan menjadi alasan orang lain bersedih pula. setelah merapikan diri sejenak didepan cermin yang merefleksikan diriku yang begitu kacau, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

Rasanya semuanya bergerak begitu lambat, seperti mendapat efek slow montion dalam film-film yang sering kutonton ketika scene yang menunjukkan adegan percintaan yang memuakkan dimulai. Saat kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan kumunculkan sosokku, sosok yang selama seminggu ini kukurung dalam kamar sempitku, ketiga pasang bola mata langsung tertuju padaku, aquamarine, Onyx, dan… Sapphire yang sangat kurindukan… kami membeku…

Tubuhku membeku, jantungku seakan dipaksa berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. Rasa panas dan dingin bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuhku, rasa nyeri menusuk bagian ulu hatiku. Dia juga terlihat kacau meski tak separah bayangan diriku dalam refleksi cermin yang kulihat tadi, tapi tetap saja dia tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Rambut pirangnya, wajah pucatnya, garis hitam dibawah mata sapphirenya, semuanya tampak kusut. Sapphire itu perlahan mendekat, dan perlahan tangan kokoh itu terulur kearahku, menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhku dan menarikku kedalam dekapan dada bidangnya.

Aku bisa merasakannya, tubuhnya yang bergetar, nafas hangatnya dileherku, sebelah tangan yang mengcengkram leher sampai kepalaku dan sebelah lain yang menarik punggungku dalam dekapan eratnya. Wajahku didadanya, telingaku tepat ditempat dimana jantungnya berada dan aku mendengarnya, detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Dan aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku…

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kau membuatku sesak nafas!" kataku, sebisa mungkin dalam nada normalku.

Tapi dia tidak memepasku, sebaliknya… mendekapku semakin erat. Sakit… kenapa dia melakukan ini?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. "Jangan hukum aku dengan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Aku meringis. Dia menganggap ini sebagai hukuman untuknya? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menghukumnya, sedikitpun aku tak berniat. "Naruto lepas baka!" aku mulai mendorong dadanya, dan dia mundur. Mata sapphirenya terlihat sayu, terlihat menyipan luka.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok lain, aku tak mau terus berada dibawah tatapan itu, aku takut aku tak bisa lepas dari mata itu selamanya. Hah! Rasanya aku memang takkan bisa pergi dari mata itu selamanya. Kali ini mata onyx dingin yang beradu pandang denganku, aku tersenyum. "Mau memelukku juga?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu." Katanya datar.

Aku nyengir alih-alih meringis lagi. Alasan… hanya satu. Karna aku bodoh! "Umm… anggap saja aku menderita penyakit menular dan aku tak mau kalian tertular, dan sekarang aku sudah sembuh dan ingin kau memelukku." Kataku sedikit salah tingkah. Ya ampun!

"Bodoh!" katanya, lalu berangsur kearahku dan memelukku.

00Lhyn00

Berhenti memandangku!

Huh! Sekarang bagaimana? Iris sapphire itu tak berhenti memandangku sejak pagi tadi. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Kalau iya apa? Aku sudah tak mengurung diriku dikamar lagi, aku sudah berhenti dari aksi hilang nafsu makan lagi… kami-sama… aku bisa mati muda akibat jantung yang kelelahan karna terus berdetak begitu cepat.

Tolong hentikan pandangan itu Naruto, aku mohon. Berhenti memandangku dengan pandangan penuh penyesalanmu itu. Berhenti memberiku tatapan rasa bersalahmu itu.

Aku berharap semuanya pulih, semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi tetap saja, ada perubahan yang tak kasat mata. Semuanya begitu membingungkan bagiku. Rasa sakit dan terluka masih saja mengendap dihatiku, seperti sebuah bom waktu yang bisa meledak setiap saat dan berakibat pada air mata yang tumpah, tak mampu kutahan.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Aku coba meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya masih tetap sama, perasaanku dan persahabatan kami. Tapi itu nihil, aku merasakannya… sesuatu dalam diriku yang merubah perasaan cintaku… bukan lagi cinta tulus yang tak mengharapkan apa-apa. Tapi cinta naïf yang berharap bisa memilikinya.

Dan dia menatapku –terus menatapku– dengan pandangan itu…

Aku benci…

Aku ingin memilikinya…

Aku berharap bisa mengalihkan fikiranku semudah aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada objek lain selain shappire itu. Mencoba memikirkan tentang langit yang begitu biru dengan sayap-sayap awan putih yang bergantung dibawahnya, atau pada hal lain seperti sepasang burung gereja yang tengah membangun sarang bersama di sebuah ranting pohon diatasku. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan yang bergumpal-gumpal dalam setiap darahku, meyakinkanku bahwa pria itu tak lagi menatapku.

Kuhembuskan nafasku perlahan, kemudian memberanikan diri kembali menatap sapphire itu. Pandangan kami bertemu, seperti ada sesuatu yang membekukan diriku, atau sesuatu yang mulai menyedotku kedalam mata itu, membuatku sulit terlepas darinya.

Sebisa mungkin kualihkan pandanganku darinya, dan kemudian kembali memandangnya, tapi bukan matanya. Aku takut aku tak bisa lepas lagi dari mata itu. "Kau tidak mencatat Baka?" aku mencoba bertanya, klise.

Dia menampilkan cengiran rubahnya dan menggeleng pelan, kemudian dengan sedikit salah tingkah dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku tulis kosong diatas mejanya dan memainkan pena diantara jemarinya.

Kugigit bibirku pelan, rasa sakit itu kembali terasa… Aku ingin memilikinya…

00Lhyn00

28 Maret.

Ah, Hari ulang tahunku… ini ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas. Usia yang sudah cukup matang bukan?

Seminggu penuh Ino memaksaku untuk membuat pesta perayaan, perayaan kecil yang hanya dihadiri tiga puluh anak dikelasku dan beberapa yang lain yang sejujurnya lebih dikenal oleh Ino dari pada dikenal oleh ku. Hah! Gadis blonde itu memang ratunya ratu pesta.

Jangan mengira aku tak mencoba menolaknya. Aku hampir pingsan saat dia mengusulkan menyewa sebuah Hall Room hotel berbintang lima atau sebuah club malam dikawasan tengah kota Konoha. Setelah melalui perdebatan sengit antara aku dan sahabatku itu akhirnya aku tak bisa mengelak dan berkata tidak untuk mengadakan sedikit perayaan kecil di flat kami dengan alasan tambahan 'Pesta sebelum Ujian Nasional'.

Dan disinilah aku…

Duduk dibalkon flat kecil kami dengan segelas vodka ditanganku, menatap hingar bingar yang membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Hasil kerja sebuah tim EO terbaik yang terdiri dari Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata… Yah Hinata… kekasih dari pria yang sangat kucintai itu ikut berandil dalam pesta ulang tahunku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak membenci Hinata, sungguh. Hanya orang bodoh yang terlalu bodoh yang membenci gadis sebaik dia. Begitu baik, lembut, sopan, manis dan… ah~~ terlalu banyak kelebihan yang dia miliki dan aku tidak. Hah! Pantas saja Naruto begitu mencintai gadis itu, dia memang selalu beruntung dalam memilih, meskipun tidak pandai memilih.

Kuputar pandangan mataku keseluruh ruangan yang dapat dijangkau dari tempatku berdiri, semuanya tampak menikmati pesta, dinding-dinding yang telah dipasang peredam membuat pengila dansa menari gila-gilaan diruang tamu kami, ruangan yang dibuat temaram membuat beberapa pasangan asik dengan kegiatan mereka, membuatku meringis. Bahkan Ino tampak tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Shikamaru dengan wajah dan tubuh yang saling menempel ketat.

"Kau cantik memakai itu." Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari arah kananku. Membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku bangkit dan tersenyum memandang wajah putih pucat yang kudapati setelah memutar kepalaku. "Kau memang pintar memilih apa yang pantas untukku." Balasku mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah short drees yang kupakai, hadiah dari Sasuke yang diberikannya pagi tadi.

Short dress berwarna soft green yang terlihat simple dengan satu hiasan pita hijau tua dibagian pundak kirinya. Drees yang sangat serasi dengan flat shoes hijau yang merupakan hadiah dari Naruto yang diberikan pada saat bersamaan dengan hadiah dari Sasuke.

"Kau tampak pucat." Katanya datar seperti biasa.

Aku menghela nafas. "Pesta ini membuatku pucat." Jawabku sama datarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kata suara lain dari arah kiriku.

"Eh?" sisumber suara tadi baru saja mengambil gelas vodka dari tanganku. "Apa-apaan kau Naruto!" Hardikku galak.

"Minuman ini tidak cocok untukmu Sakura-chan, dan sebaiknya kau istirahat, Wajahmu memang pucat sekali." Katanya, masih dengan tatapan yang sama yang selalu diberikannya padaku sejak malam itu.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunainya kearahku. "Tidurlah di Flat kami, disini terlalu bising." Katanya yang sontak membuatku mundur selangkah.

Baka!

Dan aku bukan orang yang tidak peka hingga tak menyadari ekspresi terkejut diwajah kedua pria didepanku melihat reaksiku tadi. "Um… A-aku tidur dikamarku saja." Kataku dan segera meninggalkan tempat dimana Naruto masih membeku dan Sasuke yang memandangku tak mengerti.

00Lhyn00

Pagi datang dengan cepat, padahal rasanya baru saja kupejamkan mataku ditengah hingar binger pesta diluar kamarku. Sinar keemasan matahari pagi yang menembus tirai jendalaku terasa sangat menggangguku. Aku masih ingin tidur, mataku masih begitu berat,dan kepalaku terasa berputar hingga membuat perutku…

Aku berlari cepat turun dari tempat tidurku dan membuka pintu kamar mandiku dengan cepat dan…

"Hoek…."

Aku muntah…. Hah… padahal sepertinya aku tak banyak minum semalam…

"Hoek.."

Sekali lagi aku memuntahkan isi perutku yang belum ku isi pagi ini, rasanya mual sekali dan tubuhku jadi terasa panas dan berkeringat sekarang. Buru-buru kusiram apa yang ada diatas wastefel agar tak mengundang rasa ingin muntah yang lain, lalu kubasuh wajahku perlahan dengan sedikit air untuk meredakan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba datang. Kusibak rambut pink panjangku kebelakang dan menatap refleksi diriku, rasanya aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau rasakan pada bayanganku karna aku tak merasakan apapun selain mual. sepasang mata emerald yang -jujur- kadang membuatku bangga mewarisinya dari ibuku, memandangku pilu. Seakan ada beban besar didalamnya.

"Huft..." Aku menghela nafas kasar. Tak lama kemudian kuputuskan untuk melepaskan pakaianku dan mandi, bersiap untuk kesekolah.

Anko sensei berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba bersabar saat mengajar kelasku pagi ini. Terang saja, hampir seluruh murid memasang tampang mengantuk dengan wajah berlingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Haha… aku ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras karna ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kelas kami bahwa bukan hanya Shikamaru yang menguap lebar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja saat pelajaran.

Kulirik Ino yang duduk disampingku, dia tampak berusaha mati-matian menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka, kemudian pandanganku beralih pada sosok lain disisi lain tempat dudukku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi beberapa kali menguap lebar, sementara Sasuke yang duduk menopang dagu dengan gaya khasnya yang cool pun tak absen dari acara menguap lebarnya.

"Kau kenapa Jidat? Senyum-senyum sendiri." Ino berbisik pelan.

"Lihat hasil pekerjaanmu Pig. Kau membuat semua orang terkena Shikamarugeitis akut karna pesta semalam."

Ino memincingkan matanya. "Kau fikir Shikamaru itu apuaahhhh…" dia kembali menguap lebar diakhir kalimatnya.

Aku hanya mengeleng-geleng pelan.

"Hei, Jidat… Ayo antar aku ke toilet, aku mau cuci muka." Ino menggumam sambil berusaha menahan kuapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, setelah menutup buku tulisku aku bangkit dan… pandanganku berputar seketika… perutku pun bergolak, tubuhku terasa meringan lalu…

'Brakk!'

Itu suara kursi Naruto yang terdorong saat dia bangkit tiba-tiba dan menangkap tubuhku yang hampir limbung.

"Naruto ada—Sakura kau kenapa?" Suara Anko sensei terdengar cemas meski aku tak melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Sama seperti pagi tadi, perutku tiba-tiba saja terasa mual, kepalaku terasa pening dan tubuhku terasa memanas dan berkeringat. Tanganku mencengkram erat kerah seragam Naruto yang menyangga tubuhku, dan mataku kembali menemukan mata sapphire itu… mata sapphire yang menatapku ganjil… kemudian turun kebibir tipis yang siap terbuka…

Pandanganku menggelap sebelum suara terindah itu terucap.

00Lhyn00

Yap!

Gimana? Lebih Gaje dari chaps Kemarin?

Yang suka ama Fic ini entah suka bacanya, suka ceritanya, suka merifyunya, suka memujinya, suka memberi sarannya, suka mengkritiknya, suka mencacinya, suka ngatain jeleknya, suka ngeflamenya, suka mengacuhkannya, atau suka apapunya...

Rifyu Plish…


	3. Chapter 3

00Lhyn00

Cling….

Ohayou Warga FNI….

Lhyn datang lagi neh… tapi sebelumnya Lhyn mau minta maaf karna Lhyn gag bisa bales satu-per-satu N' PM kalian yang udah rifyu Fic Lhyn… Mohon Maaf Banget… karna keterbatasan waktu yang Lhyn miliki untuk FFN sekarang… mohon maklumnya karna Lhyn harus bisa membagi waktu untuk kerja, kuliah dan bersenang-senang di FFN… Tapi Lhyn selalu menghargai Rifyu kalian… Lhyn selalu butuh Rifyu Kalian, Lhyn Cuma bisa Ngucapin Arigatou Gozaimazu untuk Kalian :

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, Cielheart Ie'chan, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, Yunna-chan, Merai Alixya Kudo, Wi3nter, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada, Nara Aiko, Hatake , Marmoet-chan, Fidy Discrimination, Kimichi-kun, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Miyamiyamiyayam, nagisaHatake, karinuuzumaki, Ridho Uciha, Rizu Hatake-hime, Temari fanz, Hikaru Uzumaki, Namikaze May-chan, Zie-rainC0ol, Ren Nakuhiko Shiekaru, Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, Ali.

Arigatou Gozaimazu…

Dan Lhyn cuma bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan banyak rifyuwer..

Soal naru yang bakal tau apa enggak : Lhyn masih belom tau Naru mau dikasih tau apa-engga, mungkin dikasih tau tapi agak lama di konfil inti nanti, atau malah dia bakal gag tau sama sekali… Lhyn masih bingung… Hehe.. Gomen…

Untuk Kakashi Lovers : Sabar Yah… Kakashi nanti muncul kok… tapi masih lama juga, mungkin sekitar chaps 6, Sabar ya… Udah kengen ama Kaka-koi y? HUA~~ Lhyn juga kangen ama Kaka-Koi…

Ada pertanyaan lain yang pengen Lhyn jawab? Boleh PM deh, atau di rifyunya ditulin #WAJIB JAWAB# Lhyn pasti jawab asal gag jadi spoiler yang berlebihan… Maaf bila ada yang gag berkenan… Mohon Maaf banget…. N'

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU….

00Lhyn00

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Give Me Little Try : Lhyn Hatake

Warning : AU, Rate T semi M-inget! semi M, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

00Lhyn00

**Normal Pov**

Suara dering bell menjadi awal pecahnya rutinitas keributan yang selalu ada disetiap jam istirahat, disekolah manapun, dizaman apapun, menenggelamkan alunan angin diluar jendela yang selama sejam dua puluh menit terakhir menjadi suara yang paling hidup diruangan itu sementara dua manusia yang membuka matanya masih menatap pilu seorang gadis yang masih terbaring pucat diatas salah satu tempat tidur diruang UKS Konoha High School itu dalam bisu.

Sedikit gerakan, sepasang mata onyx kembali mengamati gerak-gerik kecil dan ekspresi wajah dari kepala pirang yang terduduk dikursi didepannya, tak terlihat panik lagi meski jauh terlihat lebih gelisah sekarang. Kedua tangannya menggengam dan bahkan meremas pelan tangan pucat gadis didepannya.

Sesuatu disembunyikan darinya oleh kedua sahabatnya, dia tahu itu. Siapa yang tidak menduga seperti itu kalau kedua sahabatmu berubah menjadi orang lain disaat bersamaan? Lagi pula tak perlu menjadi sahabat kedua orang itu untuk tahu bahwa keduanya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan." Tch! Seperti bendungan yang baru saja jebol, kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa control dari si pemilik suara dan sekarang dia merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap maya onyxnya. Sasuke bergerak sedikit dari posisi duduknya dibingkai jendela, dia menarik kedua tangan yang terlipat didada dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. "Kau dan Sakura, Dobe. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya suara dingin itu akhirnya, sudah terlanjur basah kenapa tak mandi sekalian?

Mau tidak mau sikap kedua orang terdekatnya itu membuat fikirannya pusing juga. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa Sakura mungkin telah mengungkapkan cintanya hingga membuat hubungan keduanya jadi kaku.

Tapi ini bukan hanya kaku. Keduanya merenggang- tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menjauh dari Naruto dan sedikit banyak darinya juga dan itu membuatnya merasa harus ikut ambil bagian dalam hal ini meskipun jujur saja, Sasuke bukan type orang yang suka apalagi dengan sengaja memasuki urusan orang lain, bahkan bila perlu dia lebih suka menghindari dari masalah orang lain.

"Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan Teme." Kata pria itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat ceria seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mendecih. Kedua mata yang begitu jauh berbeda itu saling waspada, Onyx yang berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran didalam Sapphire sementara Sapphire begitu kuat membangun dinding penutupnya. Beberapa saat semuanya terasa hening, dengung diluar ruangan seakan menghilang saat keintiman kedua mata itu mencapai puncak, saling bersikukuh.

"Tch!" Sasuke mandengus lagi. "Apapun itu Dobe, sebaiknya kau selesaikan. Aku tak mau kalau sampai sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi."

Pria bermata sapphire itu diam, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa memang benar ada yang disembunyikan kedua sahabatnya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Pintu ruang UKS itu terketuk.

Kedua pria itu saling berpandangan, rasanya tak ada yang mereka panggil untuk datang keruangan ini. Hingga untuk sekian lama tak ada seorang pun diantara keduanya yang menjawab sampai akhirnya sipengetuk memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu perlahan. Rambut indigo mengawali kemunculan sosok lembut bermata lavender itu.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto terdengar sedikit terkejut. Entah refleks atau memang dia memaksudkannya begitu, kedua tangannya melepas begitu saja tangan Sakura yang selama sejam tiga puluh menit itu terus digenggamnya.

Mata onyx itu sedikit melebar, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis ini, meskipun itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk disembunyikan dibalik wajah dinginnya. Menyembunyikan keterkejutan bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar pun bisa disembunyikan dengan baik dalam ekspresi dinginnya itu. Kehadiran gadis ini sedikit diluar dugaan, Sasuke sempat menduga bahwa mungkin saja itu Ino, atau siapapun yang memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk tidak terjebak situasi kaku bersama Naruto disini.

"Na-Naruto kun… A-aku membawakan makan siang untuk ka-kalian…" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan tangan kecilnya terulur perlahan memberikan tiga kantong plastik putih pada Naruto yang terlihat masih belum menguasai keadaan sepenuhnya. Baka! Kenapa otaknya semakin lama semakin lambat sih?

"Eh?" Naruto mengedip. Ah! Akhirnya dia tersadar juga. "Arigatou Hinata-chan." Katanya menerima ketiga bungkusan itu.

"Umm… itu…minuman yang ha-hangat untuk Sakura-chan. Apa dia belum sa-sadar?" gadis itu memandang Sakura lembut.

"Dia sudah siuman tadi, tapi karna masih terlalu lemah jadi Shizune sensei menyuruhnya tidur lagi." Jelas Naruto terdengar sedikit gugup.

"A-apa yang dikatakan Shizune sensei, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke melihat gadis lavender itu menatap Naruto sekilas dan semburat merah tampak samar muncul dipipinya hingga akhirnya sigadis kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih terlelap.

"Sakura kurang tidur." Naruto menjawab dengan suara berat. "Makan tidak teratur dan–" Dia berhenti, mata sapphirenya memandang gemetar gadis didepannya, mengantungkan kalimatnya, membuat alis sigadis indigo sedikit terangkat.

"Terlalu banyak fikiran." Lanjut Sasuke, menebak Naruto tidak mungkin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tak perlu cemas Hinata, dia akan baik setelah banyak istirahat, makan lebih teratur dan mungkin…" Mata onyxnya mengerling kearah Naruto. "…menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Begitu… Syukurlah…" hela sigadis indigo itu.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Sasuke memandang bergantian antara Hinata dan Naruto, benar saja bahwa hubungan sepasang kekasih ini masih begitu kaku pasca pertengkaran keduanya sebulan yang lalu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kalau dia jadi Hinata, dia mungkin akan memilih untuk tidak datang kesini dan terjebak dalam suasana kaku seperti ini.

Hah!

Pikiran wanita memang sulit sekali ditebak.

Sasuke akui pertengkaran keduanya waktu itu memang begitu hebat. Naruto sampai bersikeras tak mau menemui Hinata bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memandang gadis itu, ditambah lagi saat itu Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya –mengurung dirinya selama seminggu penuh– membuat pria blonde ini semakin uring-uringan.

Sasuke sendiri cukup pusing dan cemas memikirkan Sakura saat itu, tapi kondisi Naruto saat itu bahkan jauh lebih parah. Dalam rentang waktu seminggu itu, dia memecahkan delapan gelas dalam genggamannya dan tidak menyadari hal itu hingga pecahan gelas menusuk telapak tangannya. Membuatnya terpaksa harus memberikan sikap waspada pada pria ini, berjaga-jaga karna dia yakin Naruto bisa meledak setiap saat waktu itu.

Benar-benar minggu yang berat.

Seharusnya semuanya telah berlalu sekarang.

Sakura tak lagi mengurung, meski sampai sekarang gadis itu tak mau mengungkapkan apa alasan sebenarnya. Dan hubungan Naruto dengan gadis indigo ini pun jauh lebih membaik setelah gadis pink bodoh itu berusaha mati-matian memperbaikinya.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin meruntuki kebodohan sahabat pinknya itu. Bukankah kalau Naruto dan Hinata berpisah maka kesempatan untuknya akan datang? Bodoh! Sasuke bahkan tak pernah bisa memahami alasan gadis itu.

Sekali lagi. Pikiran wanita memang hal yang tak terjangkau otak jeniusnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-Kun, Sebaiknya kalian ma-makan dulu." Kata Hinata saat mata lavendernya masih menemukan bungkusannya masih tergantung utuh ditangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian memandang mata onyxnya. "Teme, kau makan duluan." Naruto meletakkan bungkusan itu diatas meja disamping Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku—"

"Sakura akan makan saat dia terbangun nanti." Timpal Sasuke masih sama datarnya. Dia tahu persis apa yang ada difikiran sahabatnya ini.

Dibesarkan dalam satu lingkungan yang sama, dalam gendongan orang tua yang juga bersahabat erat hingga istilah 'orang tuaku orangtuamu juga' muncul diantara mereka membuat ketiganya begitu memahami tabiat masing-masing diantara mereka. Onyx dan Sapphire saling mengerti keinginan sahabat mereka, Kekanakan memang, tapi itu lebih melegakan.

Keduanya menghela nafas berat.

"Emmhh…" terdengar rintihan pelan dari bibir Sakura.

Ketiga pasang mata itu segera beralih kearah gadis pink yang tengah berusaha membuka matanya, tangan kecilnya memijat pelan keningnya sendiri. Sasuke berdiri tegak dan berangsur lebih mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Kau bangun Sakura?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap, wajah pucatnya telah sedikit berwarna sekarang, tangannya menyingkap rambut pingnya kebelakang dan tampak memijat pelan kepalanya. "Saskey?"

"Hn. Syukurlah."

Gadis itu membuka mata emeraldnya, memandang satu persatu sosok diruangan itu, kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Maaf membuat kalian cemas."

Tok… tok… tok…

Sebuah ketukan terdengat tepat saat Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut blonde masuk begitu saja meneriakkan "Forehead" keras dan menubruk Sakura begitu saja hingga membuat Sasuke yang saat itu tepat disampingnya terdorong mundur dua langkah, di belakang gadis itu muncuk sesosok lain berambut nanas yang berjalan pelan dengan wajah malasnya yang biasa.

"Ini caramu menjenguk orang sakit Pig?" Suara Sakura terkecat-cekat. "Kau bisa membunuhku Pig!"

Hah! Dan hal yang tak bisa dihindari saat gadis Yamanaka ini datang adalah sebuah keributan, rentetan panjang, omelan dan kata-kata yang terdengar memusingkan ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Shikamaru heran, bagaimana bisa pria nanas ini tahan dengan gadis blonde ini?.

Tapi, setidaknya Sakura bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan kehadiran Ino didekatnya.

00Lhyn00

**Sakura Pov**

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, Baka!" Seruku mulai hilang kesabaran. Apa-apaan sih Naruto ini? Apa suaraku kurang keras? Kurang jelas? Atau terlalu sulit dimengerti oleh otak idoitnya? Apakah kata _"Aku tidak apa-apa"_ terdengar seperti _"Ulangi ucapanmu?"_ hingga dia mengulangi kalimat _"Kau terlihat pucat."_ atau _"Kau kurang sehat?"_ dan _"Kita bisa bicara?."_ Berkali-kali?

"Tapi kau pucat sekali Sakura-chan?"

ARGH!

"Lepaskan tanganku Naruto!" GOOD! Dan sekarang dia mulai menaarik-narik tanganku. "Dan sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas." Kataku berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, Sakura-chan…" dia terdengar sedikit meratap sekarang.

"Aku mau pulang Naruto dan kau harus kembali kekelas kalau kau tak mau dihukum oleh Kurenai sensei." Kataku berharap menyebut nama wali kelasku yang terkenal galak itu bisa membuatnya menyerah membuntutiku.

Hah! Aku mulai stress melihat warna pirang didepanku ini. Sejak aku bangun dari pingsanku, lalu bangun dari tidurku, lalu selama jam istirahat hingga Shizune memberikan surat ijin untukku agar bisa pulang lebih cepat pria ini terus membuntutiku. Bahkah Sasuke sudah masuk kekelas lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Aku mau mengantarmu, dan kita harus bicara!" katanya seraya membalik tubuhku yang sedari tadi tak pernah mau menghadap kearahnya. Tak mau menatapnya.

Aku mendesah pelan saat mataku menemukan sapphire itu, satu getaran aneh terasa begitu kuat darinya membuatku merasa tak sanggup menatapnya dan berpaling kearah lain. "Bicara apa lagi Naruto? Kau sudah banyak bicara sedari tadi." Kataku tanpa memandangnya.

Mendadak suasana terasa sunyi, meskipun koridor tempat kami berada memang sepi karna ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran tapi kesunyian yang ini terasa lain, terasa mencekam, terasa begitu kuat mendengingkan kesunyian itu sendiri.

"Kau menjauh Sakura." Suara itu terdengar begitu berat dan hilangnya sufik 'chan' dalam panggilannya padaku membuatku taahu dia berusaha keras saat mengucapkannya, aku menghentikan usahaku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata sapphire itu dan menatapnya. "Aku tahu seberapa besar kesalahan—"

"Bukankan sudah kukatakan agar kita melupakan itu? Kita. Kau dan aku, Naruto!" kataku memotong ucapannya dengan cepat. Aku benci mendengar itu lagi, mendengarnya bekata penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. "Lupakan itu, anggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi."

Diluar dugaan dia tersenyum, senyum menyeringgai yang lebih terlihat _'Sasuke'_ dari pada _'Naruto'_ dan pandangannya kini lebih mengeras. "Kau tidak melupakannya sedikit pun Sakura."

Terasa seperti sebuah tamparan, tamparan dari tanganku sendiri yang sebenarnya inginku berikan pada pria itu, tamparan yang ingin kugunakan untuk menyadarkannya dan kini berbalik padaku, menyadarkanku. Aku memang tak sedikitpun melupakannya, sedikit pun. Aku ingin mungkir, tidak. Aku harus mungkir… berkelit dari ucapannya, berbohong padanya bahkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku sudah melupakannya. "Jangan Bodoh Naruto, Aku melupaka—"

'srakk..'

Aku mundur selangkah dengan waspada saat Naruto membuat gerakan menunduk begitu cepat seakan hendak menciumku.

Deg!

Detik berikutnya seperti ada petir dengan muatan listrik jutaan mega volt yang menyambar tubuhku membuatku mengejang kaku, seluruh otot tubuhku terasa kebas, mendingin seakan seluruh panas terangkat dari tubuhku bersama seluruh darahku. Mataku yang melebar sempurna kembali mendapati seringai dibibir itu. Tapi kali ini seringgai itu tidak terlihat 'Sasuke' atau pun 'Naruto'. Seringgai yang begitu mengerikan. Seringgai penuh kemenangan dan keterlukaan. Bibirku kelu, lidahku beku. Hingga akhirnya dialah yang membuka suaranya mendahuluiku.

"Kenapa Saku-chan? Kau takut padaku?" Katanya begitu ringan, tapi juga begitu tajam. Dan dia tertawa, tawa kecil tanpa keceriaan, tawa yang justru menggambarkan betapa hatinya begitu kecewa.

Kurasakan sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar dari dadaku… naik ketenggorokanku, membuat mataku terasa panas dan tanpa bisa kucegah air itu menetes dari mataku dan dia membeku.

"BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU NARUTO!" Teriakku.

Dan aku berbalik, melangkah pelan… sedikit lebih cepat… lebih cepat… berlari kecil… semakin mempercepat… hingga sepenuhnya berlari sekuat sisa kekuatanku… meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku.

00Lhyn00

'BLAM!'

Kututup pintu flatku dengan kekuatan berlebih, aku sadar itu, entahlah, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan sesuatu dalam dadaku yang mendesak untuk keluar dan pintu malang itu menjadi salah satunya selain keleng minuman, kerilik kecil bahkan seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja menumpahkan ice creamnya ke rok seragam sekolahku.

Dadaku bergemuruh, rasa sakit, takut, dan kecewa masih setia ditempatnya dihatiku. Kulempar tas sekolahku sembarangan dan bergerak gontai menuju dapur, mengambil sekaleng minuman soda dari kulkas, membukanya dengan kasar dan meminumnya cepat.

"Hoek…"

Shit! Aku muntah tiba-tiba hingga soda yang baru saja membasahi tenggorokanku kembali keluar dengan paksa dan mengotori lantai dapurku. Rasa yang sama seperti tadi pagi saat aku baru terbangun, juga seperti beberapa saat sebelum aku pingsan dikelas tadi kembali kurasakan.

ARGH! Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa begitu mudah mual? Kalau akibat minum semalam bukankah seharusnya cukup tadi pagi saja? Kenapa mual lagi? Bahkan sampai pingsan tadi? Hah! Seperti orang hamil sa—

Fikiran melanturku berhenti.

Tidak!

Tubuhku menengang.

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin hamil hanya karna…

Seluruh kekuatanku seakan menguap.

'Itu.'

00Lhyn00

Ku tatap wajah pucatku dalam refleksi cermin didepanku, rambut pink panjangku yang tampak awut-awutan dan mata emerald sembabku yang terlihat.. ah… entahlah… putus asa kurasa.

Tubuhku gemetar, dadaku berdentam-dentam begitu kuat saat tangan pandanganku kembali pada benda kecil yang bergetar hebat dalam tanganku. Benda kecil panjang berwarna putih yang ujungnya telah kubasahi dengan urinku…

…..

…..

Tubuhku semakin gemetaran….

….

Sebuah garis kemerahan muncul perlahan…

…..

Dan….

Sebuah garis lain…. ikut muncul….

Kepalaku berputar cepat dengan suara dentam-dentam keras yang membisingkan seluruh otakku. kutatap nanar benda panjang putih dengan dua garis merah di ujungnya itu. Kekhawatiranku, kecurigaanku, ketakutanku…

Kami-sama…

Air mataku menetes, test pack itu terjatuh mulus dari tanganku yang gemetar hebat, tubuhku terasa melemas dan limbung menabrak dinding kamar mandiku…

Kami-sama…

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

Sebuah kehidupan tengah tumbuh dirahimku…

00Lhyn00

Satu kehidupan tengah tumbuh dirahimku…

Tumbuh dari satu benih yang ditanam secara paksa, Kami-sama… apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mencabutnya secara paksa sama seperti caranya ditanamkan?

Tidak!

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini. Tapi, kalau janin ini dibiarkan hidup, hidup dalam rahimku… dan hidup menjadi bagian dari diriku… apakah aku siap? Apakah aku sanggup menjaganya, merawatnya, membiarkannya tumbuh, memberinya kasih sayang dan perlindungan seorang diri?

Tidak!

Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan kami-sama… aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba meminta dia untuk menikahiku, meskipun aku yakin tanpa memintanya pun Naruto pasti dengan suka rela mau bertanggung jawab atas hal ini tapi…

Naruto tidak mencintaiku… dia mencintai gadis lain…

Kami-sama… aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintaiku. aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang menikahiku karna tanggung jawab, bukan cinta. Aku tidak mau ikatan yang terjalin antara aku dan suamiku hanya sekedar ikatan fisik, ikatan yang berwujud sesosok anak manusia. Aku tidak mau pernikahan tanpa hati didalamnya.

Dan yang terpenting…

Aku tidak mau dia mengorbankan cintanya karna merasa bertanggung jawab atasku dan atas janin ini… aku tidak mau senyum dan tawa itu hilang karna aku…

Aku sangat mencintainya… mencintai senyum itu, mencintai tawa itu, mencintai apapun yang ada dalam diri ayah dari anakku…

Tidak!

Sekali lagi TIDAK! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai senyum itu hilang.

Naruto tidak boleh tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Aku yakin kalau Naruto tahu, dia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya. Dan itu akan membuat senyum itu lenyap.

Aku mencintainya…

Dan aku tidak akan membawanya masuk kedalam satu kubangan yang sama denganku, dia tidak boleh ta—

"Jidat! Melamun hem? Siapa? Naruto? Apa tidak salah?" cerocos Ino setelah menepuk pundakku dan mengikuti arah pandangku yang saat ini tengah memandang kearah pria blonde yang tengah tersenyum diujung ruangan.

"Apasih Pig!" dengusku kesal dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria blonde itu.

Ino duduk disampingku sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk didepanku. Dia menyeruput jus mangga miliknya dan mulai bicara. "Kau menyesal Jidat?"

"Apa maksudmu." Aku sedikit menghardiknya.

"Kaukan yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata berbaikan kembali setelah pasca pemergokan waktu itu." Katanya,, kulihat matanya masih memandang kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah mengobrol diujung kantin sekolah kami.

"Tentu saja tidak pig, Mereka saling mencintai." Elakku.

Memang benar akulah yang kembali menyatukan mereka. Bukan hanya aku, sebenarnya Ino juga ikut membantuku untuk menyelesaikan salah paham diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Berkat Inolah aku tahu bahwa malam itu Naruto bertengkar dengan Hinata, malam tiba-tiba dia meminta izin pulang karna sms dari Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau aku sakit. Hah! Baka Naruto! Terang saja Hinata marah. Gadis mana yang tidak marah saat kekasihnya berpamitan pergi untuk menemui gadis lain disaat keduanya tengah kencan di hari Valentine?.

Tapi lebih parah lagi saat Naruto menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali menemui Hinata, yang didapatkannya adalah Shino yang tengah mengusap air mata Hinata dan dikira tengah mencium gadis itu oleh Naruto. Sekali lagi BAKA Naruto! Dan Yah, Hinata dan Naruto beradu mulut disana. Dan tanpa sengaja Naruto menyebut-nyebut tentang 'Shino menyimpan hati' hingga akhirnya Hinatapun menyebut tentang 'AKU!'.

POOR NARUTO DAN BAKA HINATA!

Informasi rinci yang didapat seorang Yamanaka Ino tak perlu diragukan keasliannya. Dan kejadian setelah itu aku bisa mengungkapkannya meski Naruto bersikeras tidak mengungkapkannya pada Ino. Naruto pergi ke Bar entah mana dan dalam keadaan mabuk dia datang padaku dan…

Ah~~ hentikan! Jangan ungkit tentang itu lagi!

"… Head! Kau sakit?"

Aku mengerjap saat untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan tepukan keras dipundakku. Aku mencoba tersenyum dengan gugup, dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabku dan mulai menyeruput jus didepanku pelan-pelan.

"Kau pucat sekali." Ino menepelkan punggung tangannya dikeningku.

Tch! Percuma saja pig, aku pucat bukan karna sakit, tapi karna adanya perubahan hormone dalam diriku. Aku tersenyum menang saat dia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Bodoh!.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari gadis blonde itu, fikiranku berkelana… mencari-cari satu jalan terbaik yang bisa kulalui, mencoba membuka celah-celah sempit yang terlihat tak mungkin kujalani, Tapi apapun itu, celah sekecil apapun, sesempit apapun, bila ada aku akan melaluinya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hanya ada dua jalan didepanku, jalan besar yang membentang seakan menantikan kakiku untuk melangkah dan kemudian menyesalinya suatu saat nanti karna jalan itu salah. Yah, kedua jalan itu salah.

Satu jalan yang tampak akan mengagungkanku karna menjaga kebahagiaan orang yang kucintai dengan mengorbankan diriku. Tidak, bukan diriku namun bayiku. Menggugurkan bayi dalam rahimku dan tak pernah mengungkapkan keberadaannya pada siapapun seumur hidupku, dan Naruto akan bahagia tetap bersama Hinata.

Jalan yang lain tampak menghinakanku, meski mungkin aku akan merasa bahagia. Meminta pertanggung jawaban Naruto, meminta orang terkasihku untuk mengorbankan cintanya demi bayi dalam rahimku. Mengorbankan kebahagiaannya untuk kebahagiaanku dan juga kehidupan bayiku.

Kami-sama….

Jalan mana yang bisa kupilih?

Kuusap perut datarku pelan, dalam hati aku ingin bertanya padanya… pada janin yang tumbuh dalam rahimku karna bagaimanapun juga ini bukan hanya tentang Aku dan Naruto, tapi juga tentang 'dia'.

"JIDAT!"

"KAMI-SAMA!" teriakku terkejut saat sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di pundakku. "PIG!" geramku tajam pada gadis yang memasang muka masam didepanku.

"Kau kenapa? Melamun sambil mengusap-usap perutmu seperti itu, Sakit perut?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal khas sahabat blondeku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Pig." Jawabku merileks dan kembali menyeruput jus jerukku lagi.

"Kau tampak seperti orang hamil yang—"

"BRRUUAHHHH…."

"JIDAT!"

Aku gelagapan… kata-kata Ino membuat jantungku serasa melompat dan seluruh jus jeruk yang masih dimulutku menyembur keluar begitu saja. Kutatap Ino yang tengah mengomel dengan wajah merah dan tangan yang bergerak cepat membersihkan wajahnya dari 'jus'ku.

"Maaf Pig. A-Aku sakit perut, aku mau ke toilet."

Kami-sama… apa itu tadi? Bagaimana bisa Ino mengatakan itu? Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu, tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu…

Aku berjalan cepat kearah toilet lantai dasar karna dilantai dasarlah aku berada, entah untuk apa aku kesana, aku tak punya keperluan ritual toilet apapun, aku hanya ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Ino untuk saat ini, Jantungku baru saja terasa seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt karna ucapannya.

Kami-sama…

Seandainya Ino benar-benar tahu, Maka Naruto pun pasti akan tahu. Seandainya Naruto tahu, Maka dia akan meninggalkan Hinata untukku. Seandainya dia meninggalkan Hinata untukku, maka….

Fikianku mulai gelisah, berbagai fikiran tentang 'Seandainya' terus berputar diotakku, menimbulkan satu pemecahan 'Maka' yang teru berlanjut, saling meberhubungan, seperti rantai yang saling mengait satu sama lain, terlalu erat dan terlalu kuat hingga semuanya terasa seperti satu.

Hingga disatu mata rantai, satu kata 'Maka' meluncur begitu saja dalam fikiranku, menghentikan langkah cepatku dan mengemuruhkan dadaku. Dada yang terasa jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya… dan saat mata rantai itu kulanjutkan lagi…

'_Maka aku harus menggugurkan kandunganku…'_

Tubuhku terasa melemas. Kaki yang sebelumnya terasa begitu ingin melangkah sejauh mungkin dari tempat Ino kini goyah, gemetar hebat membuat tubuhku terhuyung dan menabrak dinding disisi kiri tubuhku. Nafasku terasa begitu berat, pandanganku terasa memutih dan menghitam dengan cepat.

Tidak!

Pasti ada jalan lain…

Tapi… tidak ada. Tidak ada satu mata rantaipun yang terhubung dengan dua mata rantai, semuanya satu dan saling berhubungan…

Tapi…

Menggugurkan kandungan ini?

Agar Naruto bahagia.

00Lhyn00

YA_HAAAA_

Okeh, Yang suka ama Fic ini entah suka bacanya, suka ceritanya, suka merifyunya, suka memujinya, suka memberi sarannya, suka mengkritiknya, suka mencacinya, suka ngatain jeleknya, suka ngeflamenya, suka mengacuhkannya, atau suka apapunya...

Rifyu Plish…


	4. Chapter 4

00Lhyn00

'_Cling'_

HUAHAI! Lhyn muncul lagi neh… Gomen ne telaaaat pake lama….. Lhyn masih keteteran, masih kacau, masih gag bisa ngatur waktu untuk jadwal Lhyn yang baru, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau Lhyn bakal lebih lama apdet ya? N' CHAPS INI PENDEK BANGET, abis Lhyn buru-buru biar bisa nepatin janji ama Merai-san…

BUAT SMUA YANG UDAH RIFYU :

Ayano Hatake, Wi3nter, Cielheart Ie'chan, Hikaru Uzumaki, Hatake Haibara Ai-chan, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Yunna-chan, Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada, Putri Luna, Boof, Rizu Hatake-hime, Merai Alixya Kudo, Marmoet-chan, kimichi-kun, Fidy Discrimination, elven lady18, Temari Fanz, KasuHano-HimaUlqui, Zie-rainC0ol (Udah punya akun ya?Selamat ya! *naburin bunga*) Kurosaki Kuchiki, Dhinar sii Quiinchy akasuna, Nara AikoRen Nakuhiko ShieKaru, Sang mushafir, karinuuzumaki (Arigatou untuk koreksinya..)

ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU…..

Ah~ langsung saja.

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Give Me Little Try : Lhyn Hatake

Warning : AU, Rate T, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

00Lhyn00

Sakura Pov

Sekali lagi kupandangi kertas kecil ditanganku dan nomor rumah didepanku bergantian. Aku masih berdiri mematung didepan sebuah halaman rumah yang menyembunyikan rumahnya dalam pagar kayu tinggi dan rimbunan pepohonan disekitarnya, masih bimbang.

Dan sekali lagi kuusap perut rataku pelan, mengusap pelan tepat dimana rahimku berada dan sesuatu yang menggetarkan tubuhku kembali kurasakan saat menyentuhnya. Kugigit bibirku pelan. Sesuatu yang mendesak dadaku lagi-lagi terasa hendak menghancurkan pertahananku. Kami-sama, benarkah apa yang kulakukan ini? Demi kebahagiaannya? Demi masa depannya, masa depan kami aku harus mengorbankan satu nyawa yang ruhnya baru saja kau tiupkan pada segumpal daging dalam perutku?

Benarkah aku harus mengakhiri catatan kehidupan darah dagingku sendiri bahkan jauh sebelum dia sempat memulainya?

Stop!

Hentikan ini Sakura! Jangan kembali memulai fikiran mellow seperti itu! Kau harus kuat, kau harus bisa. Lagi pula ini juga demi masa depanmu sendiri.

Hah!Rasanya sia-sia aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini benar. Bahwa apa yang aku lakukan benar. Usiaku baru delapan belas tahun, belum lulus senior high school dan masih punya begitu banyak impian yang ingin kuraih.

Sebuah beasiswa untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Konoha University baru saja kudapatkan dua bulan yang lalu, jalan menuju fakultas kedokteran konoha telah terbentang luas didepanku. Seakan tertampang jelas didepanku refleksi diriku mengenakan jubah putih panjang dengan sabuah stetoskop yang mengantung di leherku, rambut pinkku yang kusanggul tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan bangga sambil menyapa ramah mereka yang tersenyum padaku sepanjang lorong rumah sakit konoha.

Dan impianku yang lain, menikah dengan seorang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku diusiaku yang ke dua puluh lima, membangun keluarga kecil dalam rumah kecil di daerah pinggiran konoha. Impian yang ingin kuraih setelah meraih impianku yang pertama bukan sebelumnya. Bukan sekarang saat usiaku masih belasan tahun. Bukan sekarang saat aku… belum menikah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit gemetar mendekati gerbang kayu yang menjulang tinggi didepanku, tangan kiriku meremas kertas kecil berisi alamat yang kudapatkan susah payah dari seorang teman sementara tangan kananku terulur perlahan kearah sebuah tombol kecil disisi gerbang.

Tubuhku semakin gemetaran sementara menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu gerbang untukku. Namun alih-alih gerbang yang terbuka, sebuah lubang yang menampilkan sepasang mata biru kelam lah yang terbuka tepat didepanku. aku merinding seketika saat mataku bertemu dengan mata itu. Terasa begitu kelam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar dan singkat dalam suaranya yang terdengar berat dan garang.

"Ma-maaf, Bisakah saya bertemu dengan tuan Orochimaru?" Hufh.. rasanya benar-benar tertekan bicara dibawah tatapan mata seperti itu.

Kulihat pupil matanya bergerak menyapu sosokku dari atas hingga bawah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sekarang, aku tahu dia sedang menilaiku seperti yang dikatakan 'temanku'. Tidak semua orang bisa masukkan, organisasi mereka sangat gelap, tersembunyi rapat. Kemudian suara tawa kasar terdengar keras dan perlahan mata biru kelam itu menghilang. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Sekejap aku mulai merasa khawatir, takut bila dia tidak menerimaku dan… aku tak tahu dimana lagi ada tempat 'seperti ini' hingga kemudian gerbang besar itu terbuka perlahan dan hembusan nafas legaku meluncur begitu saja.

"Karin sudah menelfonku. Kau sendiri? kemana pacarmu he?" tanyanya dalam suara berat yang terdengar lebih santai sekarang.

Ah! Jadi Karin sudah lebih dulu mengkonfirmasi kedatanganku? Tentu saja baka! Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau bisa diterima?

Sesaat kutatap pria muda bertubuh besar dengan rambut orange gelap berdiri tegap didepanku, usianya baru sekitar duapuluh tahunan meski tubuhnya begitu menjulang tinggi besar. mata biru kelamnya menatapku aneh, entahlah.. rasa tak suka mulai mengerogoti diriku pada pria ini dan aku memilih diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaannya yang seakan meremehkanku.

"Hahahaha…" Dia kembali tertawa. "Tak perlu bersungut seperti itu pinky, kau bukan yang pertamakalinya datang kesini untuk itu." Dia menunjuk perutku tanpa ragu.

Rasa tak sukaku pada pria ini semakin besar. "Antarkan saja aku pada tuan Orochimaru." Kataku kasar.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak melangkah menuju area yang lebih dalam dari halaman panjang yang bahkan masih belum menampilkan rumah dibaliknya. Seratus meter dari gerbang besar itu barulah aku bisa melihatnya, sebuah rumah dari kayu yang cukup besar dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang terlalu banyak menurutku, rumah yang beraksen kuno itu tampak aneh dengan keberadaan sebuah limosin silver yang terparkir didepannya, menutup sebagian besar terasnya. Sementara dua orang berbadan sama besar dengan pria yang berjalan disampingku ini tampak berdiri tegap disisi-sisi pintu ganda besar rumah itu.

"Nona pinky, aku antar kau sampai disini. Tapi sebelumnya bolehkan aku bicara bahwa kau sama sekali tak tampak seperti 'Mereka'? Aku yakin kau punya hati yang jauh lebih besar dari semua gadis-gadis yang pernah datang kemari, pikirkanlah, mungkin kau tak akan menyesalinya satu hingga beberapa tahun mendatang, tapi pikirkan bagaimana saat kau menjalani masa tuamu dan penyesalan itu datang." Katanya dalam nada khas pria dewasa yang entah kenapa begitu terasa menusukku dan saat aku berbalik untuk memandangnya, tubuh bersar berbalut seragam satpam itu telah menjauhnya dariku.

00Lhyn00

Normal Pov.

Naruto masih termenung, mengabaikan sebuah buku tebal diatas meja belajarnya dan menatap kosong matahari sore yang masih bersinar keemasan. Kaca jendela yang dibiarkannya terbuka menghembuskan angin kencang dilantai empat tempat flat kecilnya berada, masuk dan menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya.

Perasaannya terasa sangat galau, menyesakkan. Sementara fikirannya masih mengantung diantara sebuah keinginan dan kenyataan. Keinginan yang bisa saja menjadi hal mudah bagi orang lain namun begitu mustahil baginya karna sebuah kenyataan. Seakan keinginannya hanya satu dari sekian impian yang harus dibuangnya.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas berat dan kembali pada fikiran berat tentang gadis pink yang kini terasa begitu jauh darinya. Semakin jauh dan menjauh, ingatannya yang tak terlalu bisa diandalkan pun yakin bahwa sejak kejadian dikoridor beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura sama sekali menolak untuk bicara dengannya. Dia menghindar.

Bahkan setelah angin musim dingin berlalu dan digantikan angin musim panas yang bertiup hangat, dia masih bisa melihat tatapan kepedihan dimata emerald yang kini sama sekali tak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Pandangannya yang penuh ketakutan, seakan Naruto itu monster yang bisa kapan saja menyerangnya… Ah… sepertinya itu memang benar. Dia memang Monster.

Sudah terlalu menekan. Semuanya terasa begitu menyiksanya, seakan tinggal menunggu waktu dan dia akan hancur. Hancur karna kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sakura, ha?"

Naruto mengerjap dan berbalik seketika ketika suara dingin itu tertangkap pendengarannya. Sepasang mata onyx telah menatapnya tajam. Naruto menyipit sekejap kemudian beralih memandang pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran si Uchiha ini.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih fokus pada bukumu, Ujian tinggal lima belas jam lagi, dan sejauh yang kulihat sebulan ini kau tampak kosong." Ujar Sasuke, meski dengan nada dingin yang penuh kecaman tapi Naruto tahu itu adalah cara Uchiha menyampaikan kekhawatirannya.

Naruto tak menyahut. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin dia akan berceloteh panjang plus lebar untuk menanggapi si Uchiha ini. Namun pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak normal sekarang dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum masam yang lebih tampak seperti seringgai kesakitan dimata Sasuke.

Naruto yang tergelut dalam beban fikiran dan Sasuke yang pada dasarnya merupakan seorang yang tak suka banyak bicara, merupakan satu paduan sempurna untuk menghasilkan keheningan bagi mereka. Menyisakan angin untuk bekerja sendirian menghasilkan melody disekitar mereka.

Sasuke hampir putus asa menghadapi kekeras kepalaan dua sahabatnya yang bersikeras mengatakan _'tidak ada apa-apa'_ meski bukti yang tertampang didepan mata ketiganya begitu jelas bahwa _'ada apa-apa'_ diantara Naruto dan Sakura. Dan kini yang bisa dilakukanya hanya sekedar mewanti-wanti kedua sahabatnya bahwa Ujian Nasional tengah didepan mata.

Sasuke bergerak, melangkah pelan dan duduk diatas ranjang besar bersprei putih berpotongan jeruk sebagai motifnya dan menatap lekat-lekat punggung Naruto yang kini kembali terhanyut dalam _–entah–_ beban firiran _–apa–_ dan memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, dan tanpa benar-benar bermaksud bertanya dia berujar ; "Apa?"

"Sakura."

Kali ini Naruto bergerak menengakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi membungkuk. Dimulai lagi. Pembicaraan yang selalu terasa hendak meruntuhkan dinding pertahananannya dari mata onyx yang selalu terlihat mencari tahu. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dan kau, Dobe." Kembali suara datar itu terdengar memancing.

"Aku?" Masih belum benar-benar bermaksud bertanya. Dia hanya bergumam parau tanpa maksud.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan?"

"Teme, Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapnya padaku? Aku tahu ini salahku tapi… tapi tidak bisakah dia…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, Akh! Dia terpancing juga, dan sekarang… "Entahlah." Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan darinya, maksudku aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas berharap darinya. Aku berharap dia memaafkanku tapi… aku.. aku tahu aku tak pantas dimaafkan." Ujarnya hati-hati, sebisa mungkin tidak mengungkap hal kesalahannya.

Hening menyusul sementara si pemilik onyx sibuk meyusun kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa membangkitkan apa yang sedianya menjadi jati diri sahabatnya. Baginya, Naruto yang tak punya semangat seperti ini tampak seperti sesosok manusia tanpa jati diri.

Sang pemilik Onyx pun menghela nafas. Yah, kalau fikiran sedang penat, menghela nafas memang seringkali menjadi sesuatu yang wajib, dan Sasuke benar-benar merasa penat dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. "Katakan saja ada apa sebenarnya,Dobe?"

Helaan nafas berat juga terdengar dari sosok didepannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sudah menanyakan itu hampir seratus kali." Naruto terdengar jenuh.

"Tidak akan mencapai angka itu kalau kau mengatakannya." Masih menatap punggung didepannya dengan tak mengerti.

"Bukan masalah besar. Tenang saja Teme, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Katanya dengan nada lebih ringan, kentara sekali mencoba berkelit dari apa yang sebenarnya ada dihatinya.

"Dia memaafkanmu. Dobe, aku yakin seberapa besar pun kesalahanmu padanya dia akan memaafkanmu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit bertahan dengan sikapnya."

Naruto mengeras, tak lama kemudian dia memutar kursi yang didudukinya hingga dia bisa menatap wajah pria yang baru saja menceramahinya. _"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kesalahanku, kesalahanku jah lebih besar jari jangkauan kata besar dari kepalamu Teme."_ Dia membatin, sebuah gejolak rasa bersalah itu semakin bergemuruh dihatinya. Naruto membuang pandangannya dan berkata ; "Kau tahu? Sulit sekali bertahan dibawah tatapan matanya yang… penuh kekecewaan padaku."

Hening. Kembali tercipta, membuat melody angin kembali mendominasi .

Sasuke bangkit dan Naruto melihat, air muka datar itu mengeras sekarang. "Dengar Naruto, aku benci sikap kalian yang seperti ini dan aku masih sangat ingat bahwa Sakura melarangku mengatakan ini." Dia mengambil jeda sejenak, menatap sapphire yang menatapnya lekat. "Kau harus tahu kalau dia pasti memaafkanmu karna… dia…" Sasuke kembali mengambil jeda. "Dia mencintaimu Dobe. Aku yakin dia jauh lebih menderita dari pada yang kau lihat, jadi… selesaikan ini secepatnya. Ada banyak hal yang menuntut konsentrasi kita, Ujian nasional dan ujian masuk universitas… aku tak mau kalian gagal." Dan dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan.

Naruto membeku… takjub… atau tak percaya… karna dua hal, sedikit karna baru saja dia mendengar kalimat terpanjang dari Sasuke selama seumur hidupnya mengenal pria itu dan kedua, dua kata yang sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dunia ini. 'Dia mencintaimu.'

Sesuatu dalam perutnya mendesaknya untuk mengeluarkan tawa kerasnya yang meremehkan kalimat itu, namun sesuatu yang lain menahannya. Sesuatu yang seakan menyatakan bahwa itu benar, sesuatu yang memberi tahunya bahwa dia memang tahu hal itu namun berusaha menyangkalnya, dan sekarang setelah kata-kata itu terucap…

Dia tak bisa menyangkalnya.

00TBC_Lhyn00

Pendek kan?

Gomen ne…

Ini ajah diketik dari jam 6 pagi ampe jam 8, karna jam 9 Lhyn ada kulyah jadi sampe sini aja yah?

N"

PLISH RIFYU

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

'**Cling'**

HayHayHay… Terimakasih telah bersabar menantikan kehadiran Lhyn cute tiada abis ini *stroke masal*.

Lhyn benar-benar berterimakasih kalian masih mau merifyu fic yang makin gaje ini… karna setelah Lhyn baca ulang chaps kemarin ternyata HUAAA~~~ *ngumpet diloker* Mohon dimaklumkan… N' MUGA-MUGA ajah chap ini lebih memuaskan dari chaps kemarin.

Arigatou Gozaimazu untuk kalian :

_**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**__** , **__**Hatake Haibara Ai-chan **__**, Namikaze Meily Chan , **__**Rizu Hatake-hime**__** , **__**Merai Alixya Kudo**__** , **__**Auriya Kazuya**__** , ichigo, **__**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada**__** , **__**Thia2rh**__** , **__**Ultach Fussy Chan**__** , **__**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls**__** , **__**Hikaru Uzumaki**__** , Fidy Discrimination , **__**Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru**__** , Mokochange , **__**Wi3nter**__** , Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna , **__**Zie'rain-drizZle**__** , **__**Nara Aiko**__** , **__**Ayano Hatake**__** , **__**kimichi-kun**__** , **__**Temari Fanz**__** , **__**cherryharuno**__** .**_

Dan juga Kalian yang belum sempat memberi kenang-kenangan manis untuk Fic Ini.

Disclaimer : Tanpa Lhyn bingan 'MASASHI KISHIMOTO' pun kalian pasti tau siapa pemilik 'NARUTO'.

N'

FIC Give me Little try punya Lhyn

Warning : AU, Rate T for this Chaps, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

Yap langsung saja…

00Lhyn00

**Sakura POV**

'_pluk'_

Selembar daun dari pohon maple dibelakangku kembali terjatuh tepat didepan sol sepatuku yang terdiam beku, mengamati dan menikmati warna kemerahanya seakan membuatku merasa tenang memandangnya, membuatku merasa nyaman terus menundukkan kepala meski bagian tengkukku mulai terasa pegal.

Semuanya terasa sunyi dan terasa salah.

Aku mendongak sedikit, kemudian menelengkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan untuk mengusir rasa pegal dileherku. Setelah beberapa tulang leherku terdengar berderak, kusandarkan punggungku di pohon maple yang daunnya baru saja tejatuh didepanku. Meluruskan kakiku yang sebelumnya tertekuk hingga kembali terdengar bunyi tulang yang berderak dan kemudian menengadah menatap langit…

.

"_Pacarmu tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" ujar seorang wanita tua ramah yang mengaku sebagai asistent tuan Orochimaru, dokter ahli kandungan yang melakukan praktek aborsi secara gelap._

_Aku sedikit meringis mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. _'Pacar'_?Hah! Dia bahkan bukan pacarku, yah meskipun aku yakin dia pasti mau bertanggung jawab tapi… tanpa cinta? Diusia semuda ini? Dan menghancurkan masa depannya? Membawanya ikut serta berkubang didalam lumpur yang sama denganku?._

"_Tidak, bukan begitu." Aku tak tau kenapa aku menjawab, dan kenapa tak ada rasa kesal dihatiku pada wanita tua yang tampak rapuh ini meskipun sebelumnya aku benar-benar merasa kesal pada pria bertubuh besar didepan yang menanyakan hal yang sama. Mungkin karna ada kedamaian dalam wajahny, dan juga ketenangan dalam setiap suku katanya. Dan aku menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak memberitahu dia tentang hal ini."_

_Bisa kulihat, meski hampir tak kentara, kerutan didahi tuanya bertambah. Dia menatap mataku dengan mata berwarna emerald yang mungkin saja sama dengan milikku kalau saja tidak tetutup oleh kerentaan usia yang menyelimutinya. "Kenapa? Kau takut dia membuangmu? Kau takut dia meninggal—"_

"_Aku tak ingin dia semakin merasa bersalah." Ucapku cepat memotong kalimatnya yang bergetar._

_Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan, bersikap seakan dia mengerti padahal aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia tak mengerti sama sekali. "Duduklah, tuan Oro masih dalam perjalanan kembali dari Oto, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi dia akan sampai."_

_Aku menuruti perkataannya, duduk disalah satu kursi diruang tamu rumah itu. Kemudian kutatap punggung wanita tua yang kini berjalan menjauh dari ku, masuk kedalam salah satu pintu ganda yang tampak mewah dengan ukiran ular-ular naganya. Semuanya tampak normal, tak ada satu hal ganjil pun yang akan merujuk bahwa rumah ini adalah tempat terjadinya praktek gelap pengambilan hak hidup puluhan janin yang tak diinginkan._

_Tak lama -sekitar lima menit- wanita itu kembali dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi cangkir teh panas yang aromanya telah sampai lebih dulu kehidungku. Aku hendak bangkit membantunya saat dia kembali bicara._

"_Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang? Aborsi bisa jadi lebih berbahaya dari melahirkan." Katanya tanpa dapat kumaksud maknanya. "Kau punya pilihan, tapi janinmu tidak." Tangan tua itu meletakkan cangkir teh itu tepat didepanku._

"_Memang ada, dan ini pilihanku. Aku tak mau merusak hidupnya, merampas cintanya dan menghancurkan masa depannya karna ini." Jawabku, masih tak bisa mengerti alasan kenapa aku menjawabnya. Kembali, hanya ketenangan dalam nadanya dan kedamaian dalam raut tuanya yang menuntunku._

_Dia duduk didepanku, menatapku dengan ketertarikan yang membuatku merasa sangat rikuh. "Namaku Akasuna Chiyo, Siapa namamu?"_

"_A-aku Sakura… Haruno Sakura." Jawabku gugup. Sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan menanyakan hal itu._

"_Sakura." Aneh, aku merasa suaranya kali ini terdengar begitu lembut. "Aku ingin menawarkanmu pilihan lain. Pilihan yang mungkin belum terfikirkan oleh dirimu bahwa pilihan ini ada. Sekarang kau pergilah dari kehidupanmu, jaga janin itu, beri dia sedikit kesempatan untuk dapat meminjam rahimmu sementara waktu, lalu saat waktunya hampir tiba, datanglah kembali kesini, kepadaku dan aku akan membawanya pergi darimu sebelum kau sempat melihatnya bila kau menginginkan itu."_

_Aku membeku. Pilihan ketiga…_

"_Atau kau sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anakmu?" dia kembali berujar bahkan sebelum aku sempat memikirkan pilihan ketiga itu lebih lama. "Harus ada nama yang tertulis dinisannya."_

.

Entah fikiran apa yang merasukiku, malaikat macam apa yang membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelingaku hingga aku keluar dari rumah itu dengan perasaan lega tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh, berjalan dengan tenang, sesekali mengusap perutku pelan, mampir ke sebuah mini market dan berbelanja sekantong penuh segala perlengkapan wanita hamil hingga kemudian aku tersadar dari kebodohanku dan meringkuk dibawah pohon maple yang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan daunnya didepanku.

Bodoh sekali aku…

Bagaimana bisa aku terbujuk oleh ucapan wanita tua itu? Bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya menganggap pilihan ketiga itu 'mungkin' dan memilihnya. Dan yang membuatku mulai merasa gila… bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan kemungkinan nama terbaik yang bisa kuberikan pada jabang bayiku kelak. Yah kelak. Kelak saat dia siap lahir dan bersyukur atas kesempatan memuakkan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku yakin aku benar-benar gila saat memikirkan ini… memikirkan bahwa aku… mulai menikmati kehadirannya?

Pilihan Ketiga…

Sembilan bulan meninggalkan kehidupanku sebagai Sakura untuk memberi kesempatan pada janinku tumbuh, lalu melahirkan anak pertamaku dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama seorang wanita tua yang baru kukenal dan kembali pada kehidupanku sebagai Sakura dan bersikap bahwa tak pernah ada kehidupan yang tumbuh dirahimku. Rasanya pemikiran itu begitu sempurna bila mengabaikan perasaan bahwa aku akan menjadi ibu kejam yang membuang anaknya.

Kembali kuusap perutku, rasanya aku jadi suka melakukan ini. Setiap kali melakukannya, akan ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar lembut dihatiku, dan aku menyukainya.

Senja mulai merambat perlahan, ikut bersama hembusan angin yang masih dengan setia mempermainkan helaian rambut pink panjangku, mengoreskan sedikit kesejukan dikulitku dan membawa ketentraman tersendiri bagiku. Senja bagiku selalu identik dengan ketenangan, meski ketenangan itu sama sekali tak mengambarkan diriku. Yah, kalau siang, matahari dan langit biru selalu menggambarkan sosok Naruto dimataku, juga malam dan langit kelam selalu tampak seperti Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti senja itu seperti diriku yang selalu ada diantara mereka. Pada kenyataannya aku lebih seperti…. Um… seperti…. Akh! Entahlah, mengambarkan diri sendiri jauh lebih sulit dari pada mengambarkan orang lain. Yang jelas aku bukan senja yang penuh ketenangan.

Setelah daun-daun yang terjatuh didepanku terlihat menghitam dan udara terasa semakin membekukan, aku bangkit dari dudukku, menenteng belanjaanku dan berjalan pelan kembali ke Flat kecilku.

00Lhyn00

Hujan masih setia pada kota ini saat aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku dikota kelahiranku. Bangunan didepanku, rumahku sama sekali tak berubah seperti terakhir aku kembali kerumah ini pada liburan musim dingin bulan desember lalu, sudah empat bulan. Padahal biasanya aku, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu pulang setiap akhir pekan di penghujung bulan, dan selalu pulang bersama.

Tapi kali ini aku sendirian, dan yang paling parah, aku kembali tanpa berpamitan pada kedua sahabatku itu. Akh! Kali ini bukan maksudku untuk menghindari mereka –terutama Naruto– tapi aku yakin mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pulang sendirian kalau mereka tahu. Setidaknya aku siap menerima hukuman dari mereka saat bertemu kembali November nanti.

November. Tujuh bulan lagi.

Umm… sudahkah aku memberi tahu kalian tentang rencanaku? Belum? akan kuberitahu sekarang….

28 April 2007

Kehamilanku memasuki minggu kesepuluh -kalau tidak salah- saat aku kembali kerumahku di Ame, hanya untuk berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuaku. Mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Kiri University -tempat terjauh yang bisa kubayangkan-. Meskipun aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk pergi kesana. Aku akan tetap dikonoha, berkuliah Hiruzen University, universitas swasta terbaik di konoha meskipun tentu saja tak sebaik Konoha University. Bodoh sekali kalau aku benar-benar pergi ke Kiri, selain iklim disana yang belum tentu cocok dengan tubuhku –apalagi disaat hamil– juga terlalu besar kemungkinan akan ada seseorang yang mencariku –aku yakin kau bisa menebak siapa itu– kesana.

"Bunda tidak mengizinkan! Apa yang kau fikirkan Saku-chan?Kiri itu jauh sekali dan yang terpenting Sasu-kun dan Naru-kun tidak mungkin mau kuliah disana." Aku hampir menduga bundaku akan mengalami putus urat leher saat mengatakan itu.

Sudah ku duga hal semacam ini akan terjadi, tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegahku melakukan ini. Sama seperti tak ada yang bisa mencegah bayiku tumbuh dirahimku saat ini. "Justru itulah alasanku Bunda… bunda terlalu menyepelekanku, bunda terlalu bergantung pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk keselamatanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku ingin kuliah ditempat yang terpisah dari mereka." Ujarku sesuai rencana.

Kulihat wanita berambut merah didepanku mengambil nafas dengan tak sabar. Sementara pria pirang didepanku hanya menatap adegan pertengkaran ibu dan anak diantara kami. "Kalau begitu kau akan kuliah di Ame, Saku-chan." Ujar wanita itu, masih berusaha bersikap melembut.

"Aku tidak mau, Ame itu membosankan, hujan-hujan-hujan-dan-hujan. Ayolah bunda… Kiri hanya sebelas jam dengan pesawat dari sini." Dan aku masih mencoba bersikap memanja. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku sudah besar bunda." _–bahkan akan menjadi ibu tak lama lagi–_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Tetap saja! Kami-sama…. Kau ini seorang gadis dan cukup menarik untuk para pria hidung belang, bagaimana kalau… Kami-sama…." Tampak sekali wanita itu benar-benar frustasi sampai-sampai dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'_Well, bunda… untuk itu kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin tak ada seorang pria bahkan yang paling hidung belang sekalipun akan mendekati wanita hamil.'_ Jawabku, dan tentu saja hanya dalam hati. "Aku bisa jaga diri bunda, aku juga anggota klub karate disekolah, Ingat?." Ucapku datar.

"Pa!" Bundaku mulai memberi tatapan mengancam pada Papaku yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sebagai penonton disampingnya.

"Bundamu benar Sakura, Kiri terlalu jauh. Ditambah lagi tak ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan menjagamu. Bukannya kami tak mempercayaimu bahwa kau bisa menjaga diri, Kami hanya cemas Sakura, kau putri kami satu-satunya. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan beasiswamu dikonoha?"

"Papa, Bunda, Sakura mohon. Untuk kali ini saja, tolong izinkan Sakura pergi." Aku merosot dari sofa tempat dudukku dan berlutut dihadapan mereka. "Sakura janji Sakura akan menjaga diri sebaik mungkin."

Detik berikutnya, aku tahu aku telah menang. Kedua pasang suami istri itu, Orang tuaku tampak begitu tak berdaya menghadapi permintaanku -seperti yang dikatakan oleh papaku 'putri satu-satunya'-. Keduanya mengangguk lemah melihat kesungguhan yang kutunjukkan, menggeleng pasrah pada ketidakmampuan mereka dalam menolak permintaanku, dan menyandarkan punggung dengan lemas –terutama bunda– menyadari mereka baru saja melepaskan putri kesayangan mereka.

Dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, aku pergi dari ame keesokan harinya. Selain takut orang tuaku berubah fikiran juga terasa ngeri membayangkan bila tiba-tiba Seorang berambut pirang mengetuk pintu kamarku dipagi hari sebelum aku sempat pergi.

"Bunda tahu seberapa keras kepalanya kau, Sakura."

"Papa pengang janjimu bahwa kau akan berusaha menjaga dirimu sebaik mungkin."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau harus pulang sebulan sekali, dan menelfonlah setiap hari minimal dua hari sekali." Bundaku kembali terisak, meneteskan aitmatanya lagi.

"Bunda…" Keluhku pelan melihat wanita pertama dalam daftar urutan orang terpenting bagiku itu terus menangis. Dengan lembut kuusap air mata yang terjatuh dipipinya itu, dan dengan berat aku mengatakan hal yang kutahu pasti akan sangat mngecewakannya. "Aku pasti menelfon setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak janji aku bisa pulang setiap bulan, tahun pertama sebagai mahasiswi pasti sangat sibuk."

Dan setelah memberi satu peluk dan ciuman terakhir untuk kedua Haruno yang berdiri dalam aura kepedihan dihalaman rumahnya itu. aku pergi. Masuk kedalam taksi yang akan membawaku menjauh. Meninggalkan satu keping kisah yang entah telah berakhir atau belum berakhir dan bersiap untuk membuka satu buku baru untuk kisah yang baru.

Bukankah hidup memang selalu seperti itu? Terdiri dari rangkaian kisah-kisah yang kadang tak kau mengerti sama sekali?

00Lhyn00

Hari telah malam ketika aku tiba kembali di Konoha, rintik gerimis kecil tampak turun sebagai tirai tipis yang menambah kelam malam saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bandara Konoha. Dengan sedikit langkah berat mendorong troli, aku mendekati sebuah taksi yang terparkir di halte bandara, mengetuk kaca depannya pelan dan sekejap kemudian pintu penumpang disampingku terbuka disusul seorang pria berseragam supir yang keluar dan berjalan cepat kearahku. Aku masuk dan membiarkan pria yang berusia sekitar kepala empat itu menaikkan barang bawaanku yang tak begitu banyak kebagasi dan langsung menyebutkan sebuah daerah dipinggiran kota konoha begitu sisupir itu masuk.

Aku tak pernah datang ketempat ini sebelumnya, sebuah gedung kecil dengan halaman cukup luas meski jauh dari kesan mewah namun tetap nyaman.

"Arigatou." Ucapku pada supir taksi yang baru saja meletakkan koporku kembali disampingku sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

Sisupir tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk singkat dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan deru mesin mobilnya dan bau asap kendaraan yang melaju menjauh dariku. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, menjingjing koporku kembali dengan sedikit terbopoh.

Sedikit canggung, aku membalas senyum mereka-mereka yang kutemui di perjalananku menuju flat nomor dua tiga dilantai dua. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sempat menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil mengenai kepindahanku, asal muasalku, stastus mahasiswaku dan kujawab dengan ringan dan sedikit senyum kecil. Aku akan tinggal disini selama lebih dari tujuh bulan hingga melahirkan, dan masa kehamilan aku yakin adalah masa yang cukup sulit untuk dilalui sendirian jadi sebisa mungkin aku ingin bersikap ramah pada tetangga-tetangga baruku.

"Biar ku bantu."

"Eh?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat seseorang meraih koporku dari tanganku begitu saja. Sesosok pria jangkung yang tampak semakin tinggi karna kini dia berdiri satu anak tangga didepanku. "Ta… tapi…" Aku membeku.

"Sudahlah, Ayo." Katanya lagi dan kembali menaiki tangga tempatku membeku.

Entalah… pria itu aneh sekali. Atau perasaanku yang berubah jadi aneh… atau… entahlah. Mengerjap pelan dan aku kembali melangkah, meninggalkan sedikit kegamangan dalam hatiku yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Kutatap punggung tinggi yang menapaki tangga dengan kaki panjang yang tertutup celana hitamnya, langkahnya terlihat begitu ringan.

Sunyi sol sepatu yang berbentur pelan dengan lantai seakan menjadi musik pengiring bagi kami. Ada yang aneh, tapi entah apa. Yang jelas meskipun penampilan pria ini memang aneh dengan rambut perak yang tegak tinggi menusuk langit, lalu sebuah masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya dari bawah mata, juga kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna dan sebuah bekas luka memanjang di mata kirinya. Tapi, jelas bukan semua itu yang membuatnya tampak aneh atau perasaanku yang aneh –kembali– aku masih bingung.

Bisakah kau bayangkan? Seseorang berpenampilan menyeramkan dengan topeng dan bekas luka yang cukup membuat ngeri membayangkan benda apa yang meninggalkannya, Seseorag yang baru kau temui, seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, kini berjalan didepanmu membawakan kopormu? Membawakan? Mungkin kau akan berfikir dia memang membawa… membawa kopormu dan membawanya menghilang darimu. Yah! Bisa saja fikiran itu muncul dibenakmu. Tapi, tidak dibenakku. AH~ ENTAHLAH!.

"Dimana Flatmu, Nona?" dia berbalik, menatapku dan bertanya. Mata berbeda warna itu menatapku, merah darah dan Onyx kelam, keduanya tampak sinkron dan mengunciku.

Akh! Aku tahu sekarang. Mata itu… mata itu yang aneh… mata itu membuatku merasa kaku dengan tatapannya.

00Lhyn00

Lhyn POV. Atau sebut saja **Normal POV**

"APA!" Kedua pemuda itu berteriak histeris diruang tamu keluarga Haruno, membelalakan mata sapphire dan onyx mereka didepan seorang Haruno. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari bibir wanita yang hampir seperti ibu mereka sendiri. Tergagap dan mengerjap. Keduanya berusaha kembali mengumpulkan ceceran-ceceran kesadaran mereka yang seketika terlempar dan terpecah begitu saja.

"BAGAIMANA BISA? KENAPA BIBI MENGIJINKANNYA?" pemuda pemilik sapphire berteriak kehilangan kendali.

"Bibi minta maaf Naru-kun, tapi kemauan Saku-chan begitu keras. Seperti yang kau tahu bagaimana dia dan tentu saja Bibi dan Paman Hyuji kualahan menghadapi permintaannya. Dan lagi, kami pikir dia sudah membicarakan ini terlebih dulu dengan kalian." Ungkap wanita berambut merah itu dengan nada sabar dan menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" ujar pemuda disampingnya dingin meskipun dia juga cemas dan gelisah, ditambah lagi sikap Naruto yang tampak begitu shock atas berita ini. "Kapan dia berangkat, Bi?" tanyanya dan tentu saja dengan sikap dan suara yang jauh lebih terkontrol dari pada si pemuda berambur pirang disampingnya.

"Kemarin pagi. Paman dan Bibi juga sedikit tak suka dengn sikapnya yang terburu-buru, ditambah lagi dia pulang tanpa kalian." Haruka, wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafas dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. "Apakah kalian sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanyanya meskipun tanpa bertanya dia yakin akan adanya masalah diantara ketiga remaja itu, dia sangat mengenal mereka meskipun dua diantaranya –yang tenah duduk didepannya– tidak lahir dari rahimnya tapi telah seperti anak baginya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sementara Naruto membuang pandangan kearah halaman depan rumah itu. Haruka pun mengangguk menanggapi jawaban kedua pemuda itu. "Tenanglah Naru-kun, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia menelfon tadi pagi dan bilang bahwa dia telah sampai di Kiri, sekarang." Katanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, entah hanya perasaannya atau memang benar adanya bahwa Naruto jauh lebih kecewa mendengar keberangkatan Sakura ke Kiri dibanding Sasuke. Dia bangkit pelan dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, duduk disatu bagian sofa panjang yang tersisa disamping Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Minum tehmu agar kau lebih tenang." Katanya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengulurkan tangan meraih secangkir teh yang tepat berada didepannya. "Terimakasih Bi." Dia menggumam parau.

"Sasu-kun kau juga, minum tehmu."

Sasuke mengerjap, tampak sadar dari lamunannya lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kalian sudah pulang kerumah? Bibi yakin belum karna kalian begitu bau matahari." Kata Haruka sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. "Bibi tahu kalian juga cemas dengan Saku-chan, tapi jangan sampai kalian lupa pada kondisi diri kalian dan orang-orang disekitar kalian. Kehidupan kalian bukan hanya antara Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan berarti Bibi tidak suka, tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian menemui orang tua kalian sebelum datang kemari mencari Saku-chan."

"Bi, Bibi Punya alamat tempat tinggal Sakura sekarang?" sedikit mengejutkan pertanyaan yang terlontar sebelum jeda sedetik setelah Haruka menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Namun ekspresi serius dan mengharap dari Naruto membuatnya tak bisa merasa kesal karna yakin kata-katanya sama sekali tak didengarkan.

Dan benar sekali dugaan Haruka karna dari sekian banyak kalimat yang disebutkannya Naruto hanya bisa menangkap _'… Sakura… Haruno Sakura… Sakura.'_ Dengan telinganya saat ini.

"Tidak, Saku-chan hanya menyebutkan dia tinggal dihotel selama dia belum mendapatkan Apartemen untuknya menetap." Haruka dengan nada menyesal tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dimana?" Tembak Sasuke cepat.

"Momochi Place."

"Kita kesana." Naruto berdiri begitu mendengar nama tempat itu dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang tetap duduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal dipangguannya. "SASUKE!" Hardiknya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naru-kun, sebaiknya kalian menemui orang tua kalian lebih dulu. Mereka pasti rindu."

00Lhyn00

Keduanya keluar dari rumah itu begitu berhasil meyakinkan Bibi Haruka bahwa keduanya akan pulang kerumah masing-masing dan meyakinkannya dengan mengendarai kendaraan pribadi mereka kearah rumah mereka. Kembali kerumah masing-masing mungkin benar bagi Sasuke yang membelokkan motor hitam besarnya memasuki halaman rumahnya, tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang ikut memasukkan mobil putih beratap terbuka itu kedalam halaman rumah Uchiha.

"KENAPA KAU PULANG TEME?" teriak Naruto begitu dia menghentikan mobilnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang akan menemui orang tuamu lebih dulu?" Jawab Sasuke datar sembari melepas helm biru dari kepalanya.

"GEZZ! Aku fikir kau mencemaskan Saku—"

"Aku memang mencemaskannya! Tapi aku tidak sebodoh KAU DOBE!" Hardik Sasuke, hampir-hampir keluar dari nada dinginnya yang biasa. "Sia-sia kalau kau berfikir untuk mencarinya di Kiri karna dia tidak ada ditempat manapun di Kiri."

Sedikit terbeliak Naruto menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Teme? Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Bibi Haruka sepanjang pertemuan tadi?"

"Berhentilah bersikap BODOH NARUTO!" Sasuke mendesis tajam, seakan kesabarannya telah berada dipuncak ujung rambutnya, mata onyx kelam itu berkilat penuh emosi, kedua tangan pucatnya terkepal menahan ledakan amarah yang mungkin bisa mengerakkan tangan itu tanpa kontrol. "Sakura menghindari kita, dia menghindariMU. Seharusnya kau berfikir bahwa itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan Sakura memanipulasi keberadaannya!"

"Aku tahu dia menghindari ku, tapi dia tidak mungkin berbohong pada bibi Haruka dan lagi dia kesana untuk Kuliah Teme!"

'_BUGH!'_

Tangan pucat Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dengan melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah tulang pipi pemuda pirang didepannya dan mencengkram bagian leher kaos putih yang dikenakannya. "SEMUA ITU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA BODOH! SAKURA INGIN MENGHINDARIMU! DIA TERSIKSA KARNAMU DAN KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH KALIAN! ITU SEBABNYA DIA PERGI!." Terengah, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidup, emosianya meluap.

Keduanya terdiam, cukup lama. Hingga langkah kaki seseorang dari arah dalam rumah tertangkap lemah oleh pendengaran mereka. Sasuke menyipit kemudian berbalik. "Kemungkinan Sakura di Suna, Ame, Oto, atau bahkan Konoha jauh lebih besar dari pada kemungkinan dia di Kiri." Menyusupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai melangkah angkuh. "Kau mengenal dia sejak kecil. Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang difikirkannya."

Masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya mendapat pukulan dan cengkraman dari tangan Sasuke, Naruto mulai berfikir bahwa dia benar-benar bodoh. Semua dunianya terasa berputar membingungkan, berputar dan terus berputar masuk kedalam satu pusaran putih yang membuatnya merasa mual.

'… _ITU SEBABNYA DIA PERGI!'_

'… _DIA PERGI!'_

'… _DIA TERSIKSA…'_

Lebih dari segalanya, dia merasa KOSONG.

Sesuatu yang besar telah lenyap dari dirinya…

00TBC00

HAH! Maap bila chaps ini masih sama gaje dan mengecewakannya dengan chaps kemarin… kalo boleh beralasan Lhyn akan beralasan tentang 'Waktu' lagi.. tapi ya… Sudah lah….

KYAAA~~~~ Akhirnya Kakashi muncul…. Buat NaruSaku lovers mohon maap bila kemunculan Kakashi agak terlalu diDramatisir… Lhyn gag bisa ngasih yang biasa buat Kakashi… mohon dimaklumi… N' buat Kakasaku lovers NIKMATILAH. *mual* lebih cepet dari dugaan kan?

Kalo boleh jujur di Fic ini Lhyn bener-bener Kangen ama Kakashi, bener-bener menahan gejolak *?* untuk segera menampilkan Kakashi. bahkan untuk sekedar menulis 'Rambut perak' nya… Kangen…. Banget… N' butuh pengorbanan juga bikin pair lain dan menomor duakan pair Favorite meski pun Lhyn juga suka NaruSaku.

N' Haruka itu OC untuk mamanya sakura diambil dari Haruno-Kakashi *banga-plak* kalo hyuji dya juga OC tapi bukan dimabil dari hyuuga lho... nama itu muncul itu aja pas nonton spongebob... ummm... dari nama panjangnya ... hihi... ngaco ajah...

ADUH! Jadi curhat. Yak pokoknya Rifyu…. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hay *nyapa takut-takut* Maap yah Reader tercinta *mencoba merayu* Lhyn udah menelantarkan Fic ini untuk sekian lama *kaya gag biasanya ajah*

Ah~~ Lhyn gemeteran nih dipandang seperti itu ama Reader… langsung ajah deh..

Give thanks to :

Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, Hatake Haibara Ai-chan, Thia2rh , luvreadwhatuwrite , Putri Luna, Merai Alixya Kudo, Fidy discrimination, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Ultach Fussy Chan, Hikaru Uzumaki, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Rizu Hatake-hime, Ayano Hatake, Zie'rain-drizZle, Sabaku Tema-chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, ichigo, kimichi-kun, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q,Wi3nter.

Dan Kamu yang belum sempat memberi kenang-kenangan manis untuk Fic Ini.

Disclaimer : Tanpa Lhyn bilang 'MASASHI KISHIMOTO' pun kalian pasti tau siapa pemilik 'NARUTO'.

N'

FIC Give me Little try punya Lhyn

Warning : AU, Rate T for this Chaps, TYPO bagai hujan badai (baca :terlalu banyak),OC, OOC, gaje, aneh, parah, ngaco, dll yang bikin Fic ini terlalu jauh dari kata sempurna... jadi rifyu, saran, kritik, dukungan, flame dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Lhyn melangkah maju Lhyn terima dengan senang hati.

Yap langsung saja…

00Lhyn000

Masih dalam usaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Naruto mengerjapkan mata sapphirenya perlahan dengan tangan yang masih menempel dikeningnya, menghalau sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk akibat disibaknya tirai jendela oleh tangan halus Kushina.

Cahaya keemasan terlihat berpendar lembut menyentuh kulit caramel pamuda yang masih berusaha menguasai keadaan tubuhnya dan dia, Naruto menggumamkan omelan pelan yang sangat mustakhil didengar telinga normal sambil menggeliat pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru-kun?" suara Kushina terdengar lembut, tak lama kemudian tangan kecilnya mengusap lembut kepala pirang Naruto yang masih menggumam tak jelas. "Cepat mandi, Papamu sudah menunggu di bawah, kau belum sempat bertemu dengannya kemarin kan?"

"Nanti saja ketemu Papanya… akhu mashi ngaaatuk Maaa…" Gumamnya terdengar lebih jelas meski masih diselingi kuap lebar.

"Tidak Boleh. Ini sudah siang Naru, kau harus segera bangun." katanya terdengar keras meski tangannya dengan lembut menyibak helaian rambut pirang yang sedikit terjatuh menutupi mata sapphire putra kesayangannya.

"Yap! Baiklah, Papa pasti ingin segera menepuk-nepuk punggungku." Serunya sedikit dengan semangat yang sedikit dipaksakan."AH! aku juga harus segera menemui si Teme."

00Lhyn00

"Oi, Teme! Kapan kau akan berhenti? Kau kan sudah janji akan membantuku mencari Sakura!" Desak Naruto semakin kesal melihat sahabat Uchihanya itu tampak belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan berhenti 'berkelahi' dengan udara kosong didepannya. Memukul, menendang, mengepalkan tinju dan meluncurkannya begitu cepat kedepan.

"Aku tidak berjanji Dobe." Kata Sasuke singkat, dipandangnya sekejap Naruto yang duduk dengan gusar dilantai balkon kamarnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengalami penyusutan otak hingga membuatmu jadi plin-plan! Kau sendiri yang bilang akan mencari Sakura hari ini." Setengah oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, Naruto menatap tajam pria Uchiha yang masih saja melakukan tendangan-tendangan mematikan pada udara disekelilingnya.

"Aku memang akan mencarinya, tapi bukan untukmu, Dobe." Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas olah raganya, berdiri tegap dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku."

"Terserah kau saja, Aku hanya ingin segera menemukannya dan dunia masih terlalu luas meski telah dikurangi dengan Kiri." Naruto bangkit saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau tetap bodoh, Dobe. Kita akan mencari Sakura di kota-kota dimana sekiranya terdapat Universitas yang cukup mampu menarik perhatian Sakura." Sasuke berjalan melewatinya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan meraih handuk yang terlipat diatas tempat tidur besar diruangan itu. "Dari pada memikirkan kemana arah tujuan pencarian kita, mungkin lebih baik kau memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengannya."

Lagi-lagi. Naruto harus membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan Sakura nanti. Menanyakan kenapa gadis itu menghindarinya? Itu basi. Sudah puluhan kali Naruto menanyakan itu dan jawabannya selalu sama.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa bodoh, Yah baiklah, dia akui kalau dia memang bodoh. Tapi kali ini lebih bodoh dari bodoh, Idiot mungkin pas. Hingga memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan Sakura saja dia tidak bisa. Fikirannya benar-benar tumpul.

"Kau kesulitan menemukan jawabannya baka?" Sinisme dalam suaranya mengalahkan ke-datar-an yang biasanya ada. Naruto kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Sasuke yang masih mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk putih ditangannya. "Kau tak mungkin berkata 'tidak ada apa-apa' lagi sekarang kan?" benar sekali bahwa Sasuke tengah mencemooh Naruto saat ini.

Naruto berjalan pelan dan duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan bed cover biru bermotif dandelion kecil-kecil. "Jadi intinya, Teme," dia menarik nafas banyak-banyak. "Kau ingin aku menceritakan masalahku dengannya?" dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas spring bed itu dengan kasar.

"Kalian membuatku seperti orang asing." Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Dan kali ini dia membenarkan kata-kata Bibi Haruka kalau kehidupannya seakan hanya antara dia dan dua sahabatnya hingga saat kedua sahabatnya berubah menjadi orang lain seperti saat ini, dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang asing didunianya sendiri.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan tetap membantuku mencari dia." Sasuke hampir tak percaya bahwa suara dalam dan berat itu milik Naruto kalau saja dia tidak melihat sendiri gerakan bibir Naruto. Naruto bangkit dan kembali duduk dirandang itu, sementara Sasuke bergerak mengambil posisi duduk diatas meja tepat didepan Naruto, siap mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari bibir sipirang itu.

Onyx Sasuke menatap Sapphire yang memandang kosong lantai putih kamar itu. "Bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap mencarinya dobe. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuknya."

Sejenak suasana hening, kembali menyisakan melodi angin yang berdesir rendah dan halus yang menggoyangkan tirai putih setengah transparan yang tersingkap disisi pintu balkon kamar itu. Dari masing-masing sudut mata keduanya, mereka saling menilai, mencoba mengerti setiap detail ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah lawan bicaranya, dan mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa saat ini, mereka mulai memasuki sisi yang jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Naruto memandang mata onyx itu lebih tajam, onyx yang selalu terlihat kelam yang menatapnya, mengamatinya, seakan bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terucap dari bibirnya. Merasakan gemuruh hebat dalam dadanya, setelah ini bukan hanya dia, Sakura dan Ino yang mengetahui betapa bejadnya dirinya. Setelah ini, Sasuke, satu sahabatnya yang masih tersisa juga akan meninggalkannya. Dia yakin itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bicara; "Aku…" Memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menguak segalanya didepan satu sahabatnya yang tersisa. Melukainya. "…memperkosa Sakura."

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bereaksi. Satu rasa pedih yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, menguak kembali kebencian yang begitu besar pada dirinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dipangkuannya, saling meremas satu sama lain, saling menguatkan, dan saling meredam amarah dari setiap sisi bagian tubuhnya. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

'_BUGHH!'_

Dan dia bisa merasakannya…

Tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang secara tiba-tiba,sudut bibirnya terasa panas dan perih. Perih yang sesungguhnya bukanlah suatu apa-apa dibandingkan perih dalam hatinya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya, menerima rasa panas yang pelan-pelan menghantam kulit luarnya. Masih memejamkan matanya, mencium aroma anyir khas darah yang menguar.

00Lhyn00

Sakura Pov.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan saat kesadaranku mulai kembali kudapatkan, mataku menjelajah ruang tivi dan dapur yang bersatu dihadapanku. Semuanya jelas jauh lebih rapi setelah aku membereskannya seharian ini hingga tertidur di sofa. Oh, tunggu. Aku tidak sendirian membereskannya.

"Kakashi?" panggilku pelan, kembali kujelajahkan mataku yang masih enggan membuka keseluruh ruangan yang bisa ku telusuri. Sedetik, sempat ku tangkap bayangan kegelapan diluar jendela Flat baruku. Sepertinya hari sudah malam. "Kakashi." Aku memanggilnya lagi.

Hingga beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, aku memutuskan mungkin dia sudah kembali ke Flatnya. Ugh! Sial. Pria itu terlalu banyak membantuku. Aku bangkit perlahan menyingkap selimut yang… sejak kapan aku memakai selimut?.Ugh! pria itu lagi.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, aku berjalan perlahan kearah jendala flatku. Sejenak, aku tertegun menatap bayangan kegelapan hutan dipegunungan timur Konoha, hanya ada beberapa titik jingga dan putih yang berkelap-kelip dari lampu-lampu rumah penduduk dikejauhan yang tampak menghiasinya. Ada rasa galau yang kembali menyeruak dalam hatiku, rasa yang selama ini kucoba tekan dalam-dalam di setiap gerakan tubuhku, aku kembali merasa ragu.

Tak mau keraguan itu semakin menguasai perasaanku, kututup jendela itu dan berbalik memunggunginya. Menarik nafas pelan dan bergegas kedapur. perutku lapar dan semangkuk ramen rasanya begitu menggiurkan.

'_Klinting…'_

Langkahku terhenti saat kudengar seseorang diluar sana baru saja membunyikan bell flat ini. Aku berfikir sejenak, kemudian berbalik arah menuju pintu depan flat ini dan membukanya dan… Mataku sedikit terbelalak, tak mengira bahwa sosok ini akan datang menemuiku…

"Sakura, Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya, terkesan begitu langsung.

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu kutatap sekotak besar nasi yang terlihat panas mengepul tanpa tutup apapun ditangannya. "Nenek, apa yang nenek lakukan?" tanyaku bergegas mengambil kotak nasi ditangannya, namun dengan cepat tangan tua itu menghindariku.

"Aku masih cukup muda untuk membawa ini Sakura, Aku ingin makan malam bersama kalian disini." Katanya dan masuk begitu saja melewatiku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, berjalan lambat menuju satu-satunya meja makan diflat itu berada.

"Kalian?" Alis Sakura berkerut sedikit, bukankah yang tinggal di Flat ini hanya dia?

"Cucuku, Dia bilang kalian sudah berkenalan kemarin." Wanita tua itu memandangku yang masih berdiri ditempatku, aku semakin tak mengerti. "Cepat bantu aku menyiapkan piring-piringnya Sakura." Katanya terdengar memerintah dengan jelas.

Aku bergerak masuk tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Bukankah dia bilang bahwa akan ada orang lain yang bergabung? Jadi rasanya tak perlu aku menutup pintu sekarangkan?. Lagi pula, melihat dari keadaan kotak nasi yang tak tertutup itu, aku yakin bahwa kemungkinan besar nenek Chiyo juga tinggal di salah satu flat di gedung ini.

"Jadi, dimana cucu nenek sekarang?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi, sekaligus menutup keheningan yang sesaat tercipta saat aku membantunya mangambil piring, sendok dan garpu dari dapur.

"Sebentar lagi, dia masih sibuk dengan sup Miso dan Unaginya, nenek baru saja selesai membakar Unagi-Unagi itu." Nenek Chiyo memandangku sekejap lewat ekor matanya sebelum kemudian membatuku meletakkan piring, sendok dan garpu dengan manis diatas meja. "Nah, Itu dia." Pekiknya kegirangan.

Tanpa perlu berfikir, ku ikuti arah pandangannya dan…

Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendadak hilang dari tubuhku saat pria itu, Kakashi, berjalan pelan dengan mangkuk yang mengepul kan uap harum ditangannya.

Kakashi.

Aku yakin tanpa aku menjelaskan bagaimana sosok itu dengan rambut keperakannya, kalian tahu seperti apa sosok tampan yang memiliki dua iris berbeda warna itu.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang menggangguku. Bukan pesona itu yang membuatku tercekat kehilangan kata-kata, bukan itu yang membuatku seperti terbanting keras kebawah.

Bukan itu… tapi hal lain…

Dan rasanya, begitu perlahan saat kugerakkan pandanganku menyapu wajahnya, dia tersenyum, senyum ramah dibalik topeng hitamnya, kemudian sedikit naik keatas, kearah mata yang menatapku… miris…

Jadi inikah alasannya? Inikah alasan dia menolongku malam kemarin, alasan dia membantuku pagi tadi? Karna dia telah tahu siapa aku sejak awal, karna dia adalah cucu dari wanita yang menawarkan pertolongan padaku.

Kurasakan tubuhku bergerak resah saat dia berjalan semakin mendekat. Rasanya… Malu…

Aku benar-benar merasa malu, seakan aku baru saja ditelanjangi secara paksa didepan umum, hingga semua orang tahu segala macam borok-borok yang ada di tubuhku. Aku mundur selangkah, berharap gerakan kecilku bisa melenyapkanku dari keadaan ini.

"Lho? Mana Unaginya, Kakashi?" Suara lembut yang bergetar itu terdengar seperti satu tali yang memaksaku kembali pada kenyataan bahwa aku masih ditengah-tengah dua orang itu.

Makan malam berlalu dengan kecanggungan. Tidak. Bukan semuanya, hanya aku yang merasa canggung sementara nenek Chiyo bercerita cukup banyak tentang Kakashi dan sesekali, tentang gadis yang dibawa oleh cucu kesayangannya itu. Dan Kakashi, dia hanya terus mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah saat aku sedikit tersenyum memberi respon pada kisah dari bibir keriput nenek tua didepanku.

"Maafkan aku." Terdengar bisik lirih suara bariton di sampingku, hampir tenggelam dalam alunan air yang terjatuh keras dari kran air tempatku membasuh piring-piring yang telah terusap sabun oleh Kakashi.

"Untuk?" Tanyaku datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok itu.

"Tidak memberi tahumu tentang diriku." Katanya lagi, bisa kuyakinkan bahwa dia pun tidak tengah memandangku saat ini.

"Kau minta maaf karna kau adalah cucu dari nenek Chiyo?" Tanyaku sedikit nada tak percaya dalam suaraku, meski begitu, aku masih bisa menahan diri agar tidak memandangnya. "Atau, Karna kau telah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal?"

"Sejak awal?" Kakashi kembali menyerahkan sebuah piring berbalut sabun padaku, dan dari ekor mataku, aku tahu dia memandangku sekarang.

"Kau tahu semua tentangku sejak awalkan? Untuk itu kau menolongku, kau juga pasti merasa iba padaku sama seperti nenekmu yang mau berbaik hati meminjamkan flat ini padaku." Kataku datar. Meski begitu, dapat kulihat bahwa kata-kataku cukup berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri nona." Katanya, dapat kudengar nada mengejek dalam suara baritonnya. Kali ini, kualaihkan padanganku kearahnya, dan dia tersenyum, senyum lembut dibalik masker hitamnya. "Maaf, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung kalau ku bilang aku tak tahu apapun tentang mu saat itu, kecuali bahwa kau gadis yang terlihat keberatan membawa barang bawaannya." Katanya sambil menyeringgai, aku yakin itu seringgai bukan senyum meski tertutup masker hitam itu.

Dan bisa kurasakan wajahku yang memanas. Ugh! Kali ini aku merasa bodoh. "Ta-tapi.."

"Nenek menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian." Katanya, terdengar lebih serius dan aku tahu kenapa dia menggunakan nada itu, karna dia tak mau menyinggungku. "Aku salut padamu Sakura." Dia mengangsurkan sebuah gelas yang kuterima dalam gerak lambat.

Aku menunduk, dan senyum lega mengembang di bibirku. "Aku tidak akan disini tanpa Nenek Chiyo." Kataku, kembali memandang wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia menyayangimu." Katanya.

"Eh?"

"Dia bercerita tentang yang dia ketahui tentangmu, padahal biasanya dia hanya akan bercerita tentang orang-orang yang disayanginya. kau beruntung Sakura, Nenek bukanlah type orang yang mudah perduli pada orang lain."

Aku kembali menunduk, lalu berbalik, memandang sebuah ruang kecil yang sebelumnya ada dibelakangku, menitik fokuskan pada seorang wanita tua yang tengah duduk diatas sofa, dia tampak serius menyimak sebuah kisah picisan ditelevisi didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga beruntung. Dia bercerita banyak tentangmu, dia juga pasti sangat menyayangimu, benarkan, pak dokter?" Aku mencoba menambahkan aksen bergurau pada kata terakhirku. Sedikit menguntit dari kata-kata nenek Chiyo yang menerangkan bahwa Kakashi adalah calon dokter yang mungkin akan menempati predikat ber-IPK tertinggi dalam angkatannya.

Kulihat Kakashi menggeleng ogah-ogahan. "Jangan mulai bersikap seperti Nenek tua itu, dia kadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Aku tertawa kecil, masih sambil menerima sendok berlumur sabun terakhir yang diberikan Kakashi padaku. Setelah membilasnya dan meletakkannya di antara kumpulannya, barulah kemudian aku berbalik dan memandang punggung Kakashi yang berjalan menjauh dariku menuju kearah sebuah sofa yang menghadap langsung ketelevisi, kearah neneknya.

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu tertidur didepan tivi setelah makan malam." Kata Kakashi datar.

Aku masih tidak bergerak dari tempatku saat Kakashi mulai mengangkat tubuh renta itu dalam gendongannya, hingga pria bermasker itu berkata pelan; "Bisakah kau membantuku membukakan pintunya, Nona?" barulah aku bergerak dan berjalan melewati pantry menuju langsung keruang depan dan membukakan pintu depan bagi Kakashi yang tengah mengendong Nenek Chiyo dalam dekapannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam hatiku, sebuah bayangan muncul dalam benakku, sebuah halusinasi yang membuat tubuhku merasa membeku.

Adegan penuh kasih didepanku membuatku merasa gemetar. Kutatap dengan nanar Kakashi yang dengan begitu hati-hati, begitu lembut, membaringkan tubuh tua wanita itu diatas tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening keriput itu dengan lembut.

Aku tak tahu sadar atau tidak ketika kutundukkan kepalaku menatap perutku yang akan terlihat sedikit membuncit saat kuusap kain yang menutupinya. Tapi, aku yakin aku begitu sadar saat merasakan sensasi mencekam dan wajah yang begitu memanas hingga sesuatu terasa mendesak keluar dipelupuk mataku.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Ti-tidak." Sial, aku gelagapan. "Aku… aku mengantuk." Kataku ringan dan kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari flat itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kakashi ketika kami telah tiba didepan pintu flatku. Yah, dia mengantarku lagi. Hal yang sangat tak perlu, sebenarnya.

"Apa tidak salah? Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih meski kau dan nenek mengacaukan acara makan ramenku. Huft.. padahal aku ingin sekali makan ramen." Kataku sambil memberi sedikit cengiranku. "Terimakasih, Kakashi. Kalian berdua sangat menyenangkan." Dan kali ini bukan sekedar cengiran, melainkan sebuah senyum yang ingin kuberikan setulus-tulusnya pada pria berambut perak didepanku.

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Selamat tidur."

00Lhyn00

Normal Pov

Gadis itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya dengan tangan gemertar. Udara diluar memang sangat pekat, setelah hujan seharian dan gerimis yang belum juga menghentikan aliran surai-surainya, kini kabut tipis menyelimuti seluruh kota Konoha.

Gadis itu kembali meletakkan cangkir tehnya, masih dengan tangan gemetar. Suasana café itu memang tak lebih dari remang-remang. Cahaya keemasan dari lampion diatasnya, tak sedikitpun membuat suasana diruangan itu hangat.

Hinata mendongak, menatap sapphire yang terlihat begitu rapuh, membuatnya merasa nyeri di bagian dada kirinya. "K-kau tidak menemukannya di S-Suna, Naruto-kun?" ujarnya, dalam alunan nada yang mengalir lembut.

Sosok didepannya menggeleng, semakin menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakberdayaannya dan kali ini, bagian kiri dadanya terasa diremas-remas.

"K-kita pasti akan menemukannya, S-Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga ikut membantu." Lanjut Hinata saat tak ada jawaban apapun dari pria blondie didepannya.

Bodoh?

Ataukah Munafik?

Entah mana yang lebih pantas disandang gadis indigo ini, sekarang. Menguatkan pria didepannya sementara dirinya hancur perlahan...

Bagaimana tidak?

Pria yang kau cintai, begitu nyata mengkhawatirkan gadis lain. Gadis yang selama ini tak pernah melepas bayang-bayangnya dari benak pria itu. Hingga saat gadis itu menghilang… Semangat pria itu seperti ikut hilang.

Tidak bolehkah Hinata merasa sakit sekarang?

Yah dia merasa sakit, setiap kali mendengar keluh kesah Naruto, dia merasa sakit. Setiap mendengar dengung kekhawatiran pria itu, dia merasa sakit. Setiap memandang mata sapphire yang kini tanpa keceriaan itu, dia merasa sakit. Merasa sakit karna dia tahu alasan dibalik semua itu bukan dirinya. Alasan yang seakan menjadi hal yang begitu berarti itu bukan dia. Kalau saja alasan itu adalah dia. Kalau saja alasan Naruto bersedih karna dirinya… dia tidak akan merasa terbuang seperti ini…

Egois?

AH! Mungkin kata itu juga pantas menjadi nama tengahnya. Entah sampai kapan dia akan bertahan. Mungkin sampai pria ini sadar bahwa perasaannya bukanlah sekedar perasaan bersalah pada Sakura, namun perasaan cinta yang selama ini tak disadarinya. Yah. Cinta. Dan dia… Hinata… dia hanya akan terluka… dia benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya yang terbuang.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mendongak terkejut. Dia hampir yakin bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasasi kalau suara gemetar penuh kesakitan itu keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Ada hal lain Hinata-chan."

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Ini tentang hal yang membuat Sakura-chan pergi, dan juga hal yang telah membuat Sasuke membenciku." Kata Naruto, seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Kau tak perlu memaksakan di—"

"Mungkin setelah ini kau juga akan membenciku dan meninggalkanku Hinata-chan, Tapi aku rela. Ini semua memang kesalahanku."

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengernyit. "Aku tidak mungkin membencimu apalagi me-meninggalkanmu." Diluar kebiasaan gadis ini, nada Hinata meninggi. Gadis itu menatap tajam pria yang tampak begitu rapuh didepannya.

"Kalau pasti akan membenciku karna aku… aku mungkin akan meninggalkanmu…karna aku… karna Sakura-chan… Karna…" tubuh Naruto gemetaran dengan hebat, kedua tangan tan diatas meja itu saling mengcengkram kuat.

Dan Hinata tak buta untuk melihat kilauan air mata yang turun perlahan dari sapphire rapuh didepannya.

"Cukup! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini Na—"

'_Kringg….'_

"—Ruto-kun. Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?"

'_Kringgg….'_

"…" Hinata terdiam, ditatapnya pria pirang yang tampak tak berniat menjawab kalimatnya. Pria itu tampak kosong terdiam, menunduk didepannya.

'_Kringgg….'_

Hinata menghela nafas. " Naruto-kun," dia mengulurkan tangan putihnya menyebrangi meja dan mengusap halus pundak Naruto. "Angkat telfonnya."

Naruto mengerjap, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, dia meraih ponsel disakunya.

"Halo, Ino."

Hinata menatap Naruto pilu. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pria itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hal yang paling dia takuti akhirnya terjadi. Pria itu akan meninggalkannya. Tapi… kenapa?

Bagaimanapun, dia ingin tahu alasannya. Alasan pria itu berniat meninggalkannya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mengerjap saat tangan pria itu gantian mengusap bahunya lembut dan hangat. Ah, sentuhan Naruto masih saja terasa menenangkan meskipun pria itu telah berniat meninggalkannya.

"Aa.."

"Aku harus pergi."

Mata lavender itu melebar, tanda tak suka. "…"

"Aku antar kau pulang." Naruto bangkit berdiri, memeraih dompet dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang sekiranya cukup untuk membayar bill mejanya.

"T-tapi kita belum selesai bicara, Naruto-kun."

"Aku… Kita sudah selesai, Hinata-chan."

Deg.

Hinata membeku, dia yakin, kalimat itu…

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Aku, Harus segera ketempat Ino."

'Sakura lagi?' Batin Hinata sakit. Entah kapan pria ini bisa benar-benar lepas dari gadis pink itu. Bukan, bukan berarti dia senang Sakura pergi. Tak ada artinya kalau gadis itu pergi namun bayangannya, sosoknya, masih tetap lekat dihati Naruto. Yang dia inginkan adalah sebaliknya… tak perduli gadis itu berada dimana, entah jauh, entah dekat, namun hati Naruto utuh miliknya.

Namun pada kenyataannya?

Dialah yang disingkirkan dari hati itu.

Beberapa saat Naruto tempak berfikir. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan."

00Lhyn00

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang menuju gedung apartementnya. Tatapannya kosong meski tetap berusaha fokus pada jalanan malam konoha yang sedikit lenggang didepannya.

Disampingnya, Naruto yakin gadis itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Yah memang seharusnya begitu, tak seharusnya dia mendapatkan air mata dari Hinata. Dia tak pantas, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. Dia sama sekali tak pantas. Dia telah melukai gadis itu, dia menghianati cinta gadis itu.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya diarea parkir apartementnya, dan sesaat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mata saphirenya menangkap sebuah motor hitam pekat yang terparkir sempurna ditempatnya.

'Sasuke juga disini?'

Dia berjalan tergesa menuju lift, meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo yang tampak kesulitan mengimbanginya. Sengaja. Yah, dia memang sengaja melakukan itu. Demi tuhan, dia ingin sekali mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya gadis itu akan berhasil menyusulnya.

Dengan sedikit keras dia mengetuk pintu flat yang berada tepat disamping flatnya. Tak lama, benar-benar tak lama hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi keatas.

"Naru-Hinata?" Aquamarine gadis itu sedikit terbelalak.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto, langsung. Sungguh, rasanya tak ada waktu untuk sebuah keterkejutan. Bukankah gadis itu bilang ada yang penting ditelfon tadi?

"Masuklah dulu Naruto."

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam flat yang begitu dikenalinya itu. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat mata sapphirenya menangkap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan dan hitam yang terkuncir keatas tengah memunggunginya. Keduanya berdiri diluar balkon flat itu, memandang keluar flat seakan mengacuhkan kedatangannya.

"Duduklah, Naruto."

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura? Katakan saja." Kembali, Naruto sedang tidak dalam mode basa-basi saat ini.

"Naruto, Aku.. aku pikir…" Ino tampak ragu, dia memandang Hinata yang masih berdiri diambang pintu flatnya dengan emosi tak terbaca.

"Katakan Saja." Kata Naruto, kali ini terdengar lebih seperti memerintah.

Ino masih tampak ragu. "Ini, agak serius Naruto. Aku pikir mungkin…" Dia memandang Naruto sekejap, dan sepertinya memang tak ada gunanya lagi dia menunda mengatakan ini. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. Aquamarine itu tampak gemetar, tidak sanggup melukai dua sahabatnya sekaligus. Dalam hati dia meruntuki Shikamaru yang seenaknya saja memberikan tugas ini padanya. Setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto ditambah dengan Hinata, rasanya menenangkan Sasuke yang dibakar amarah jauh lebih baik. "Aku menemukan ini di kamar mandi… kamar Sakura." Katanya begitu cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, takut melihat reaksi dari sosok didepannya, Ino menyodorkan sebuah test pack yang telah terpakai.

00TBC000

EHEM *dehem* Yah, Meski ragu untuk yakin Fic ini masih ada yang mau Baca apalagi rifyu… Lhyn tetep ngarep Rifyu dari Readers…

Untuk semangat Lhyn ngerjain Fic ini ditengah2 waktu yang rasanya semakin mencekik Lhyn… *sok banget deh*

Okeh Rifyu…

N' Happy Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan…


	7. Chapter 7

Give Thank to :

**Putri Luna, Rie HanaKatsu , ****Zie'rain-drizZle****, ****Rinzu15 The 4th Espada****, ****Cielheart Ie'chan****, ****Rizu Hatake-hime****, Nha s, ****NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki****, luvreadwhatuwrite, **** tri Luna malay login****Ayano Hatake****, ****cherryharuno**** , ****Masahiro 'Night' Seiran****, ****Michael inoe the UZ****,**** Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q****, ****Thia2rh****,**** Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls****, ****Fidy discrimination, Hatake Satoshi, ichigo, okarasdianto****, ****kimichi-kun****, ****Karu NaKu SunSpring****, ****Merai Alixya Kudo****, ****Sabaku Tema-chan****,**** Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, cherry chan, Kurosaki Kuchiki.**

Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic_Lhyn Hatake

Give me Little try

Warning : AU, Typo *mohon maklumi*, OC, OOC, gaje tinggat akhir, Aneh bin Ngaco, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang membuat FIC ini jauh dari kata sempurna, dan segala bentuk koreksi selalu Lhyn nanti.

Give me Little try

00Lhyn00

Dua garis merah didepannya mengabur cepat seiring dengan cairan bening yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, kemudian menjelas saat cairan itu terjatuh dipipinya dan mengabur lagi ketika cairan itu menggenang lagi… begitu seterusnya…

Tubuhnya yang membeku, tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun. Rasa sakit bercampur dengan rasa bersalah, rasa ingin tak percaya, rasa marah dan rasa benci bersatu membangun dirinya saat ini, hanya sapphirenya yang bergerak dalam getar kecil sesakitan.

"Naruto…" Sosok gadis pirang didepannya berhambur mendekapnya. "Naruto…" Lirihnya lagi, bermaksud ingin menguatkan… Kristal-kristal bening juga mengalir lembut dipipinya, tubuhnya berguncang mendekap sosok pemuda pirang yang masih membeku. "Naruto… Naruto…" Dia benar-benar berniat menguatkan Naruto, namun kekuatannya hanya cukup untuk mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, berusaha membawa kembali kesadaran pemuda itu.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menatap nanar sosok yang berkubang dalam kesakitan didepannya, mengusap air mata yang pengalir pelan melewati pipi kecoklatan pemuda itu. "Naruto, kuatkan dirimu…"

'_Sreettt…'_ Sebuah tangan besar menarik Ino menjauh dari Naruto dengan kasar dan mendorongnya kasar hingga tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang meski Shikamaru berhasil menangkap tubuh Ino hingga gadis itu tidak jatuh menubruk lantai.

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

'_Bugh!'_

"SASUKE!" Ino menjerit keras saat pemuda yang baru saja mendorongnya kini menghantam perut Naruto dengan keras hingga tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. "Hent—, apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Lepaskan!" Kali ini dia menghardik keras sosok yang mengunci tangannya dari belakang, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak maju, menolong Naruto. "Lepaskan Shika!"

'_Bugh!'_ sebuah kepalan tangan kembali meluncur dan menghantam tulang rahang pemuda blonde itu.

'_Bughh…'_ Lagi…

'_Bughh…'_ lebih keras…

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SASUKE HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN SHIKA!" Ino Meronta dari kuncian Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Dia menjerit ngeri melihat darah segar yang kini telah menodai wajah tan itu. "HINATA, HENTIKAN DIA HINATA!" Jerit gadis itu. Berusaha membangunkan gadis indigo yang masih berkubang dalam ketakutan. "HINATA!" Ino menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

Namun sedetik sebelum gadis Indigo bergerak, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, memberi peringatan agar gadis itu tidak bergerak.

"Bangun baka!" Sasuke mendesis tajam, tangannya bergerak mengangkat wajah Naruto yang tersungkur didepannya. "Dengarkan aku. Temukan dia sebelum aku dan berharaplah dia merubah fikirannya karna, kalau aku yang menemukannya sebelum kau dan anak itu masih ada dalam kandungannya, Aku yang akan Menikahinya."

Keheningan menyusul diantara kelima remaja dalam ruangan itu. Aura beku menguar kuat dari sosok raven itu dan mempengaruhi yang lainnya. Hingga beberapa saat Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan cepat meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan lenyap setelah membanting daun pintu itu.

Masih membeku, efek dingin yang menguar dari siraven tampaknya masih menguasai keempat remaja lain. Hingga bau anyir yang menguat dan suara batuk kesakitan terdengar dari si blonde yang tersungkur dilantai, yang lain pun mulai bergerak.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Lirih Hinata, begitu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

Hinata bergerak pelan mendekati sosok Naruto dilantai, tangan gemetarnya bergerak pelan mengusap darah dipipi pucat Naruto, sementara pipinya sendiri telah teraliri cairan hangat yang segera mendingin.

"Shika, antar Hinata pulang." Lirih Ino. "Dan kita harus menyelesaikan _'masalah'_ kita besok pagi. Aku akan mengobati Naruto." Ino menambahkan dengan sinis dan gadis bolde itu pun bergerak mendekati kedua sahabatnya, menemuk pundak Hinata lembut dan berkata; "Pulanglah Hinata."

"T-tidak Ino-chan… Naruto-k-kun..." Isak gadis itu, masih berusaha membersihkan darah diwajah Naruto dengan tangannya, dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Akan kurawat Naruto sebaik mungkin, kau tak perlu cemas. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, itu yang kau butuhkan."

"Kuantar kau pulang, Hinata." Shikamaru mengangkat pundak gadis itu, mengajaknya berdiri.

Hinata bangkit, sedikit banyak dia membenarkan kata-kata Ino. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian, dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna satu-persatu segala _'Hal'_ yang dipaparkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, juga kekasihnya didepannya. Dan di butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan hatinya, apa yang terjadi malam ini setidaknya membutuhkan banyak kekuatan hatinya.

Hinata memandang sekilas lewat ekor matanya, Naruto yang penuh luka dan Ino yang berusaha membantu pemuda itu bangkit dari lantai. Hatinya miris, sakit, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu tapi… dia sendiri pun tengah membutuhkan bantuan sekarang. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur dari lavender yang terluka, dan dia memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan susah payah Ino membawa tubuh Naruto yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya kesofa panjang berlengan miliknya, membaringkan pria itu diatasnya lalu berlari cepat kearah dapur dan kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat, sebuah handuk kecil bersih, sekotak peralatan P3K dan sebuah kantong kompres yang telah dia isi air hangat didalamnya.

"Naruto…" dia berujar lembut, meminta perhatian dari pemuda yang tak pernah tampak lebih mengenaskan dari ini.

Naruto, dia beralih memandang gadis itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu cemas Ino, jangan menangis."

Ah! Benar, pelupuk matanya telah penuh dengan air mata. Ino mengerjap membiarkan air-air suci itu jatuh dipipinya dan tersenyum lembut. "Pakai ini diperutmu, jangan sampai ada ruam disana." Ino menyerahkan kantong kompres itu pada Naruto dan duduk disamping pria itu, mulai membersihkan luka-luka diwajah Naruto.

"Ino, Jangan menangis." Kata Naruto pelan, lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada air mata yang tak disadari olehnya.

Ino mengusap air mata itu dengan cepat. "Maaf-Maaf… aku tak bermaksud membuatmu jadi merasa buruk."

Satu senyum hampa melengkung bibir yang memerah milik Naruto. "Tak apa. Ino… Apa maksud Sasuke, tadi?"

"Ma-maksud Sasuke?" Kedua alis gadis itu berkerut bingung. "Ah.. dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku yakin dia hanya ingin kau segera menemukan Sakura."

"Bukan yang itu tapi… maksud si Teme mengatakan _'kalau anak itu masih ada'_ apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto, terdengar sekali dia memaksakan pertanyaannya, seakan sesungguhnya dia takut mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ino terdiam, tak yakin dengan pilihan katanya, atau tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Gadis itu memilih diam untuk sementara, mencoba fokus pada usahanya mengobati luka-luka terbuka dibeberapa bagian wajah Naruto, tetap sehati-hati mungkin meski sejak awal dia sama sekali tak mendengar keluh kesakitan dari pemuda itu.

"Ino." Naruto terdengar semakin mendesak.

Ino masih memilih diam, sementara tangannya bergerak meletakkan handuk kecil itu didalam baskom yang airnya telah berubah merah, kemudian meraih obat antiseptik dari kotak P3K.

"I…"

"Diam, Baka. Biarkan aku membereskan luka-lukamu dulu." Katanya dengan nada bergetar, tangannya masih bergerak memberikan obat antiseptik pada luka-luka Naruto sebelum kemudian menutupnya dengan plaster.

Setelah selesai dengan tiga luka terbuka diwajah Naruto, ini mulai membereskan semua peralatannya dan membawanya kembali kebelakang. Meski dia berusaha melakukan semuanya dalam gerak lambat, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap disini. Duduk didepan Naruto yang tak biasanya bersabar menunggu sesuatu.

"Naruto, aku pikir mungkin sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu dulu…" katanya terdengar aneh.

"Katakan saja Ino."

"Kau belum siap, Naruto." Desah Ino frustasi.

"Kau fikir kapan aku akan siap? Akulah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab pada apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini, Ino." Kata Naruto, datar.

Ino menghela nafas berat. "Sebenarnya… Kau tahukan, selama kau mencari Sakura di Suna dan Sasuke di Oto, aku dan Shika mencarinya di Konoha…" dia mengambil jeda sejenak, mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada lawan bicaranya. "Dan Shika berpendapat bahwa mencari Sakura melalui supir-supir akan lebih efisien karna mereka mengelilingi jalanan Konoha setiap hari, dan…" dia kembali mengambil jeda, kali ini lebih panjang. "Seorang supir taksi mengaku pernah mengantarkan seorang gadis berambut pink ke sebuah rumah yang setelah kami selidiki, itu adalah tempat aborsi ilegal."

Tak ada yang terjadi hingga beberapa saat, tak ada yang terdengar kecuali tarikan nafas berat keduanya. Naruto menunduk, menautkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat, nafasnya terdengar begitu berat dan tetes-tetes air mata menggenang dilantai didekat sepatu pemuda itu.

"Na-Naruto…" Ino memanggilnya takut-takut.

"Itu, bukan Sakura kan?"

00Lhyn00

**Sakura Pov**

Disatu sudut kota konoha yang kini tengah ditutup tirai tebal hujan dengan sedikit lightning efek, kau bisa melihat sekilas demi sekilas sesosok gadis yang tengah meringkuk dalam ketakutan disudut kamarnya. Duduk memeluk lututnya dan gemetar kedinginan, ketakutan. Itulah aku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, hanya saja hatiku benar-benar merasa takut. Badai? Mungkin benar badai diluar membuatku takut, sedikit phobia membuatku tak bisa melihat kilat yang menyambar-nyambar tanpa memekik ketakutan. Tapi sungguh, perasaan takut itu hanya memberi peran sekitar dua puluh persen saat ini, selebihnya? Aku tidak tahu.

Perasaan mencekam, udara dingin serta angin yang terdengar kesetanan bertiup diluar dan…. Entah lah… aku tak tahu apalagi yang membuatku meringkuk disudut kamarku saat ini, aku jadi teringat pada seekor anak kucing yang meringkuk kedinginan dengan rambut-rambut tipisnya yang basah dan kusut, mata yang memancarkan ketakutan, gemetar dibawah salah satu tong sampah disudut kota. Hah! Mirip sekali denganku.

'_Slash….'_

"Akh!" lagi-lagi pekikanku keluar saat cahaya kilat membuat kamarku jauh lebih terang untuk sesaat.

'_JGLAARRR'_

Dan aku tak bisa merasa lebih takut dari ini, aku menjerit keras, yang terkeras yang pernah kulakukan. Cukup! Aku mohon cukup! Kenapa Kami-sama? Kenapa aku yang harus merasakan semua ini…

'_tok.. tok.. tok…'_

"Akh!" aku kembali memekik ketakutan, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu….

'_tok.. tok.. tok…'_

"Sakura…" Aku mengenalinya.

Perlahan, aku beringsut dari tempat tidurku, sedikit bergidik saat kaki polosku menginjak lantai dan berjalan cepat membuka pintu itu. "Kakashi…" Lirihku saat melihat sosok itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Dia bertanya, terlihat sekali dia cemas.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa." Kataku, mencoba terlihat biasa meski getar dalam suaraku tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Kami mendengar kau menjerit." Katanya lagi, seakan berusaha mematahkan kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Aku baik—"

'_Slash'_

Cahaya putih yang kulihat dari kisi-kisi jendela membuatku kembali memekik dan menutup mataku saat bayangan kekelapan diluar terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Kau phobia petir?" tanyanya halus dan dapat kurasakan dua tangan besar yang meraih tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menutup mataku. "Sakura…"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, onyx dan ruby adalah hal yang kutemukan pertamakali. Mata itu, terlihat begitu dalam, terlihat mencoba memahamiku. Dan aku mengangguk. Benar aku phobia pada petir itu, tapi bukanlah itu yang mengangguku saat ini.

Kubiarkan dia memelukku, membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Rasanya tak pantas jika aku membuatnya lebih khawatir dengan menceritakan apa yang ketidakjelasan perasaanku saat ini.

Kakashi membawaku duduk disofa panjang didepan tivi, mendudukkanku dengan begitu hati-hati dan beranjak kedapur lalu kembali dengan segelas susu yang mengepulkan uap panas diatasnya.

"Minumlah." Katanya, menyodorkan gelas itu padaku.

"Terimakasih." Kataku dalam senyum tipis.

Rasa takut itu… bisa kurasakan rasa takut itu menjauh, masuk kedalam sudut hatiku secara perlahan, tapi… sekarang aku merasa… Kesepian.

Kami-sama… ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku… merasa kesepian justru saat seorang teman datang…

"Kau mau kupanggilkan Nenek untuk menemanimu?" Dia menatapku lembut.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kau saja, temani aku begadang sampai badainya mereda."

Segaris senyum tampak dipermukaan masker hitamnya, dan sambil mengusap rambut pink-ku pelan dia berujar; "Begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian."

Deg.

Kurasakan jantungku mencelos, seolah melewatkan satu detakan. Kalimat Kakashi seakan memaksaku mengingat bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menghuni tubuh ini, ada yang lain… ada bayiku… aku menunduk, memandang perut buncit milikku… Ah~ lagi-lagi aku berusaha melupakannya, melupakan bayi di rahimku... juga memaksaku mengingat dia…

Naruto…

Naruto… dua bulan aku tak melihatnya, dua bulan hidupku tanpa cengirannya, tanpa teriakannya, tanpa hangatnya pancaran mata sapphirenya. Tawa renyahnya, kebodohannya dan biasanya, saat hujan badai seperti ini, dialah yang akan datang dan memelukku pertama kali dan berkata ;_'Tidak apa-apa saku-chan, hujannya akan reda sebentar lagi.'_

Yah, seperti itu biasanya.

Dua bulan, apa dia mencariku? Apakah dia merasa kehilanganku? Mungkin, bagaimanapun juga dia pasti kehilanganku dan mencariku, aku sahabatnya, dia pasti khawatir karna aku menghilang dan tak memberi kabar sedikitpun padanya, dia pasti merasa sedih karna kepergianku…

'_Jangan terlalu berharap Sakura, kau mungkin sahabatnya, tapi kau bukanlah segalanya untuk dia.'_ Satu suara berkata dalam benakku.

Benar.

Naruto mungkin tengah berbahagia sekarang, bersedih mungkin, tapi tidak lama. Pasti mudah baginya menghilangkan segala kesedihannya, tak ada awan hitam yang mampu menutupi cerahnya cahaya sapphire itu terlalu lama. Dia pasti akan terbiasa tanpa aku disampingnya dan itu tidak akan sulit untuknya.

Akh!

Dadaku mendadak terasa sesak, sesuatu yang tajam seperti baru saja seperti baru saja memutuskan saluran pernafasanku.

"Sakura…" Satu sentuhan lembut membawaku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Kakashi, hanya teringat seseorang." Kataku, berusaha membuatnya tidak semakin khawatir.

"Naruto?"

Mataku membelalak lebar, bagaiman dia bisa…

"Kau menyebutkan namanya tadi." Kata Kakashi, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari bibirku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya tadi aku terlalu terbawa perasaan sampai-sampai tak sadar mengucapkan namanya.

"Sebenarnya Sakura, Kau sering mengucapkan namanya seperti tadi." Katanya, kali ini terdengar seperti mengoreksi kesalahanku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku separah itu." Kataku tanpa minat. "Biasanya, dialah yang akan datang saat hujan seperti ini, dialah yang akan memelukku." Kataku datar atau mungkin mencoba untuk datar.

"Seseorang yang berarti bagimu?" Tanyanya, terkesan hati-hati.

"Yah, sangat berarti. Seseorang yang membuatku bahagia juga seseorang yang ingin kulupakan, sama seperti dia, Bayiku. Kadang aku merasa bersyukur dengan keberadaan mereka, tapi kadang aku juga merasa takut dengan kebenradaan mereka." Ku usap perutku yang membuncit dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau takut terluka, kau menyanyangi mereka dan kau takut kehilangan mereka." Katanya dengan tatapan mata yang seakan menghipnotisku agar merasa lebih tenang.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di punggung sofa itu, menghabiskan susu yang telah menghangat dan mencoba memejamkan mata dan terus mengusap perutku. Kakashi benar. Aku takut terluka meski sebenarnya aku telah terluka, aku menyayangi mereka dan takut menyanyangi mereka, aku takut kehilangan mereka meski aku telah kehilangan satu dari mereka.

"Kadang kau terlihat begitu kekanakan meski kadang begitu dewasa, kadang kau juga terlihat begitu kuat lalu menjadi begitu rapuh, kau membuatku benar-benar ingin mengerti tentangmu, Sakura." Kudengar Kakashi berbisik lirih, begitu lirih dan hampir tenggelam dalam gemuruh badai diluar flat ini.

Dan malam itu aku kembali memimpikannya, memimpikan hari dimana aku, Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali bersekolah sebagai siswa-siswi ditaman kanak-kanak. Aku yang menangis begitu keras melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar didepanku, Sasuke yang marah dan memukul Naruto karna dia menolak segera pulang melainkan mampir disebuah warung ramen didepan sekolah kami. Aku menangis ketakutan melihat kedua sahabatku saling memukul dan membentak. Dan tentu saja, tangisku selalu berhasil memaksa ego mereka melesak jauh kedalam diri mereka, untukku.

Keduanya tersenyum manis dan saling merangkul.

00Lhyn00

"KALIAN BERDUA KETERLALUAN!" Ino berteriak nyaring. Mengalahkan segala kebisingan dikantin lantai 2 Konoha University itu.

Dua sosok yang menjadi pusat kemarahannya hanya mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berminat, sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh kobaran api yang mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Sasuke." Ino mendesis, buku-buku jarinya mencengkram ujung meja tempat dua pemuda itu terduduk dikursinya."Kenapa kau menyakitinya lagi ha? Apapun alasanmu, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Dia menyesal Sasuke, dan tidak sepantasnya kau memperlakukan sahabatmu seperti itu!" katanya dengan nada pelan yang mengancam.

"Dan kau sebaiknya berhenti berusaha menjadi penghibur baginya, dia tidak butuh itu!" Sasuke mendecih dingin.

"Setidaknya apa yang kulakukan jauh lebih baik dari pada kau. Kau sama sekali tak pantas disebut sahabat, Uchiha!" Ino membalasnya dengan geraman tajam.

"Memangnya sahabat apa yangdibutuhkannya sekarang, Yamanaka? Aku lebih mengenalnya dari pada kau dan aku tak mungkin melakukan hal sia-sia tanpa alasan. Kalau kau tak mau melihat Naruto menghukum dirinya sendiri, biarkan aku yang menghukumnya." Kalimat panjang itu mengalir datar meski tatapan mata onyx pemiliknya selalu siap membakukan apa saja didepannya.

Sasuke bangkit dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi disampingnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan seluruh penghuni kantin yang kini memusatkan perhatian mereka pada satu meja tempatnya duduk.

"Apa maksudnya, Shika?" sekarang Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berkuncir nanas yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

.

'_Cih! Menyebalkan sekali gadis pirang itu, seenaknya saja memarahiku didepan umum!'_ Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Bagaimanapun, semua hal ini juga terasa berat untuknya. Dia kehilangan kedua sahabatnya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, yang satu benar-benar menghilang dan yang lainnya menghilang dari pribadi aslinya.

Dia memang bukan seseorang yang pandai menunjukkan ekspresi, jangan salahkan dia jika wajahnya tetap seperti itu meski hatinya benar-benar galau sekarang, meski dia merasa benar-benar kesepian sekarang. Rasa kesepian bukanlah hal yang asing baginya, keluarganya telah mengajarkan rasa itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum dia tahu apa arti perasaan itu sesungguhnya. Meski begitu, tetap saja dia merasakan hal yang jauh lebih mencekam dari rasa sepi yang biasanya. Tanpa kedua sahabatnya.

Kecewa dan terabaikan, siapa yang akan bertahan dengan kedua perasaan itu?

Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun tidak.

Langkah kakinya terhenti dikoridor yang menghadap ke lapangan terbuka Universitas Konoha, sebuah suara isakan tertahaan tertangkap telinganya. Suara isakan seorang gadis yang terdengar cukup akrab ditelinganya, Oh.. ayolah… mana mungkin seorang Uchiha sepeti Sasuke akan repot-repot menghentikan langkahnya hanya karna isakan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya?

Mata onyxnya menyapu seluruh detail yang bisa dijangkau oleh pandangannya, telinganya berusaha menyingkirkan suara bisikan angin yang bertiup lembut menggoyangkan rambut ravennya pelan.

Sesosok punggung tertutup rambut indigo panjang tampak berguncang duduk menunduk diatas kursi kayu dibawah salah satu pohon mahoni yang mengelilingi lapangan terbuka itu. Perlahan kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekat.

Meski menunduk, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah memerah gadis itu, pundaknya yang berguncang, serta air mata yang perlahan meleleh menyusuri pipinya, turun lurus kedagunya sebelum jatuh ketanah berumput dan berakhir disana.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya, yakin yang menjadi masalah gadis ini tak jauh kaitannya dari Naruto.

Hinata mendongak, tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok didepanya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali melangkah dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping gadis itu. "Maafkan dia, Hinata. Maafkanlah Naruto." Katanya yakin.

"Ke-kenapa? Kena-pa dia melakukan i-tu padaku?di-dia pikir, siapa yang me-membuatku jadi benar-benar me-mencintainya, Sasuke-kun?" isak gadis itu, pertanyaan menuntut meski sarkatik.

"Dia kalut." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa dia tetap meninggalkanku? Sakura-chan sudah me-menikah, se-seharusnya dia tak perlu me—"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke mendadak, satu gejolak emosi yang begitu hebat tiba-tiba melandanya.

"A-apa S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu _'Sakura sudah menikah'_?"

"A-aku malihatnya, a-aku melihat dia masuk kedalam mobil bersama seorang pria yang me—"

"Dimana?" kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar lebih mendesak.

"Kenapa?K-kau juga ingin mencarinya?Kalian b-berdua sama saja, yang ada di-fikiran kalian hanya Sakura-chan…" gadis itu kembali terisak-isak dan menunduk, menyembunyikan lavender penuh sorot kekecewaan dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut menunduk. Naruto telah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, dan gadis ini…, Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata yang masih terisak. "Sejak kecil sebuah sugesti telah ada difikiran kami, sugesti yang kami tak tahu datang dari mana, mungkin dari orang tua kami, atau dari lingkungan kami, bahkan juga dari diri kami sendiri—"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata mendongak, memandang wajah dingin yang memandang lurus kearah satu titik yang tak terlihat.

"Melindungi Sakura, sejak kecil sugesti itu telah tertanam dalam diri kami." Sasuke menunduk sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih memandangnya tak mengerti. "Dan Tanpa sadar kami jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia memilih Naruto. Hinata, Tak da kesempatan untuk kita."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata memandang Sasuke tak mengerti, bukan karna barisan kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur darinya, tapi karna dengungan nada yang terasa begitu dalam didadanya, dan juga karna Sasuke, pria itu tampak begitu rapuh saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Sakura pergi?"

Masih dengan mata memandang wajah pucat dan dingin itu, Hinata menggeleng. Selama ini dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura pergi. Dan sayangnya dia bukanlah orang yang bisa menebak isi hati orang lain.

"Karna dia tak mau Naruto meninggalkanmu, Hinata. Karna dia berfikir bahwa hanya denganmu Naruto bisa bahagia." Nada Sasuke telah kembali datar, sebuah seringgai membodohkan terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Sementara Hinata membeku, merasakan hatinya mengeluh sakit. Rasanya dia jadi seperti gadis egois yang tak tahu malu.

'_Kami jatuh cinta padanya…'_

'…_dan dia memilih Naruto'_

'…_dia tak mau Naruto meninggalkanmu'_

"Sakura-chan…" Gumamnya getir, rasa bersalah kini menggelanyut di dadanya pada gadis itu. Dia merasa kecil, sekarang. Sakura melakukan hal yang berada jauh dari fikirannya. Sakura…

"Kau mengerti, Hinata?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seakan dating dati tempat yang sangat jauh. "Hinata."

Hinata mengerjap saat sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pundaknya. "S-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan…" suara Hinata tercekat…

"Sayangnya dia tidak melihat bagaimana Naruto tanpa dia. Ck, Bodoh sekali." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan… aku melihat Sakura-chan bersama seorang pria, dan d-dia h-hamil, pe-perutnya besar, a-aku p-pikir mungkin i-tu suaminya."

"Dia belum menggugurkan kandungannya?" Suara dingin itu meluncur bersama nada kelegaan. "Hinata, Anak yang dikandung Sakura itu anak Naruto." Kalimat itu sama sekali tak bernada pemberitahuan. Datar tanpa emosi yang berarti, namun cukup mampu membuat gadis disampingnya terhanyut dalam rasa beku.

00Lhyn00

Buru-buru Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dengan memnabting pintu cukup keras, langkahnya begitu terburu-buru masuk kesebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam. Dia membuka pintu dorong itu dalam sekali sentakan, tempat itu cukup ramai meski kecil. Langkah terburu-burunya kini menghampiri satu-satunya kasir ditempat itu.

Dia merogoh saku jaket orangenya dan mengeluarkan selembar potret gadis berambut pink dari dalamnya. "Kau pernah melihat gadis ini?"

00Lhyn00

**Sakura POV**

"Kakashi, mana putih telurnya?" Tanyaku menuntut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada pria disampingku. Mataku masih sibuk meneliti bahan-bahan yang akan kubuat menjadi cream pelapis tart buatan kami.

"Ini." Hampir bersamaan dengan suara itu, sebuah mangkuk besar penuh dengan putih telur meluncur didepanku.

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Aku pikir tadi kau memakai delapan butir?"

"Itu dari dua belas butir, sisanya kupakai untuk campuran soup miso."

Aku mengernyit. "Aneh sekali?" dan pandanganku beralih pada panci tim dalam panci besar yang berisi kuning telur yang telah dikocok hingga mengembang tinggi.

"Dia akan suka, sebaiknya kau cepat kocok putih telurnya."

"Hem!" Dengan gumaman itu aku kembali kebagianku, membuat puff cream untuk melapisi kue tart kami.

Hari ini, nenek Chiyo itu berulang tahun dan Kakashi meminta, ummm… aku yang menawarkan diri untuk membantunya membuat kue tart. Awalnya dia hanya memintaku untuk memilihkan tartnya di toko kue, tapi dengan sedikit bujuk rayuan *?* dia memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatkan tartnya sendiri.

"Hei, Nenek suka manis atau tidak?" tanyaku dengan tangan sibuk menuangkan gula rendah kalori kedalam mangkuk besar.

"Lumayan, tapi jangan terlalu manis juga." Katanya datar.

"Ini cukup" kuangsurkan mangkuk berisi gula itu padanya, dia melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk singkat dan kembali pada kegiatannya dengan kuning telur yang telah mengeras.

Aku membagi cream yang telah mengental kedalam empat mangkuk berukuran sedang dan mulai member warna yang berbeda pada setiap mangkuk, lalu mulai mengoleskan cream coklat keseluruh permukaan busa kue yang telah dingin.

"Lumayan." Sebuah suara terdengar begitu dekat disampingku.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Mau coba?" tawarku dengan menyodorkan plastik penuh cream padanya.

Alisnya mengerut sesaat, kemudian dia menggeleng ragu. "Aku tak mau merusaknya, itu sudah terlihat cantik."

"Terimakasih." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali pada kegiatanku menghias tart yang hampir jadi itu.

'_Klinting…'_

Sesaat suara bel flatku menghentikan kegiatanku, kulirik Kakashi yang tampak memperhatikan gerakan tanganku. "Hari ini nenek pulang lebih cepat?" tanyaku, lalu kembaali pada kegiatanku menghias tart itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi datar, lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

"Kau mengundang tamu lain?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia berbalik "Tidak." Alisnya berkerut saat menjawab. Lalu berbalik lagi dan menghilang di belokan ruang tamu.

00Lhyn00

**Normal Pov**

Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat pintu didepannya perlahan terbuka.

Sesosok pria berambut perak yang muncul cukup membuatnya terkejut, dan sedikit ucapan Hinata tentang pria yang bersama Sakura kembali terputar diotaknya. Pandangannya menyipit tak suka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sakura." Kata suara Naruto yang terdengar berat.

Alis Kakashi mengernyit heran. Tentu saja, karna setahu pria itu Sakura tengah mengasingkan diri saat ini, jadi bukan hal yang biasa kalau ada seorang pria tiba-tiba dating mencarinya. Kedua iris berbeda warnanya mengamati penampialan remaja pirang didepannya dan… Kacau, remaja pirang itu benar-benar tampak kacau.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Kakashi datar.

Sapphire Naruto membulat lebih lebar. "Ja-jadi benar dia tinggal disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara tak percaya. Dapat dia rasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang sementara iris sapphirenya kembali meneteskan kristal-kristalnya "SAKURA!" dan dia menerjang cepat pria berambut perak itu, masuk begitu saja kedalam flat kecil itu.

Matanya mencari, berputar sesaat dan langsung menemukan sosok itu, gadis berambut pink yang tergelung rapi ditengkuknya dengan sebuah celemek kotor menutupi perut buncitnya. Gadis itu tampak membeku melihat kehadirannya, emeraldnya membulat lebar menatapnya.

Pelan, Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok Sakura, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat menghalau air mata menghalangi pandangannya pada gadis itu. Saat jarak diantara mereka tak lagi jauh, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh rahang gadis itu, mengusap lembut pipinya sebelum menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sakura-chan?"

00TBC00

YEY… YEY… YEY… akhirnya apdet….

Sedikit info *plak* chap ini mungkin agak atau malah emang Rush… itu sengaja *mungkin* dalam draft fic ini harusnya ada scene Hinata gag sengaja liat Sakuranya, trus juga ascene Naruto brantem ama Hinatanya, pi Lhyn apus coz Lhyn berniat mengtamatkan Fic ini dalam satu dua chaps lagi.

Sekali lagi MAAP *kebanyakan minta maap lo* kalo Fellnya kurang gara2 peng-apus-an dua scene itu.

N' tepuk tangan buat Lhyn donk yang udah ngetik Fic ini meski typus Lhyn lagi angot *sapa suruh makan sembarangan* yah, pokoknya harus tepuk tangan buat Lhyn yang udah diem-diem ngetik ampe jam dua belas malam padalah lagi suhu tubuh lagi naik. Inget! Tepuk tangan! *maksa amat che ne anak*

N'

Rifyu


	8. Chapter 8

"Kenapa Kau melakukan ini padaku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat, tak dapat lagi menahan rasa rindunya terhadap gadis itu, hanya butuh waktu sedetik baginya untuk mengusap air matanya dan kembali meraup tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan rambut pink beraroma cherry itu didadanya, mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan menyesap aroma manis itu dalam-dalam. "Aku merindukanmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sakura-chan, kenapa Kau pergi? Kenapa Kau merahasiakan ini dariku? Kenapa Kau melakukan itu, Bodoh?"

00Lhyn Hatake00

Naruto _Masashi Kishimoto

Give me Little Try_Lhyn Hatake

Warning : AU, Typo *mohon maklumi*, OC, OOC *sumpah gag bo'ong OOCnya keterlaluan, bukan cuman sekedar warning doank!*, gaje tinggat akhir, Aneh bin Ngaco, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang membuat FIC ini jauh dari kata sempurna, dan segala bentuk koreksi selalu Lhyn nanti.

Rate : T+ / -M

LAST CHAPS!

00Lhyn Hatake00

**Give thanks to :**

**Wi3nter, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Ayano Hatake, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, mls log in, Rie HanaKatsu, SunSpring, Karu NaKu, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Putri Luna, Namikaze Meily Chan, Cielheart Ie'chan, Thia2rh, kimichi-kun, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Rizu Hatake-hime, cherryharuno, Hime Chan, MarMoet, FYLIN, dei hatake, Dhinar Sii Quiinchy Akasuna, Fidy discrimination, okarasdianto, Zie'rain-drizZle, Sabaku Tema-chan, rchrt, ichigo, ali, Hatake Satoshi, gotcha 'avril' ogawayakko, Ridho Uciha, cherry chan, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora.**

**Dan Kalian semua yang selalu setia membaca fic ini hingga akhir walau Cuma sebagai silent readers…** seenggaknya Hint storynya *baru tau fungsinya ini* jadi banyak n' Lhyn jadi bangga banget *terbang*

THANK'S A LOT FOR ALL

00Lhyn Hatake00

**Sakura Pov**

Sosok itu datang dan memelukku tiba-tiba, membuatku membeku tanpa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, atau memikirkan apa yang bisa kulakukan, atau bagaimana melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. AKH! Aku benar-benar bingung!.

Ku pejamkan mataku perlahan. Barangkali dengan menghalau segala sesuatu didepanku, otakku dapat bekerja normal kembali. Aroma mint yang selalu mengingatkanku pada dekapan hangat Naruto dapat kucium samar, selalu menenangkan seperti biasa. Meski nyatanya hal itulah yang membuatku kehilangan akal sekarang.

Aroma mint samar itu perlahan menghilang bersama rasa hangat saat tubuh itu menjauh. Aku menunduk saat kurasakan jemari hangatnya kembali menyentuh tulang pipiku, semakin menunduk saat dia berusaha mendongakkan wajahku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau menatapnya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tak seharusnya dia ada disini, dia tidak boleh disini, dia akan tahu… dia tidak boleh tahu.

"Saku…" Aku baru mendongak saat mendengar dia menyebut namaku dengan nada putus asa saat aku tak juga menatapnya, tunggu… putus asa?

"Naruto?" Hatiku mencelos saat mataku menatap matanya, itu… sangat berbeda, mata itu bukan milik Naruto, sahabat blonde-ku yang selalu ceria. Sapphire itu terlihat gelap, muram seakan telah bertahun-tahun tak melihat matahari. "Kau menangis?" Tanyaku ragu, aku tahu dia menangis, bukan hanya itu. Dia bersedih, tidak-tidak, lebih dari sekedar bersedih, dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, yah mata itu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata?"

Dia diam, pandangan matanya menyapu wajahku, seakan tengah mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

Perlahan kuulurkan tanganku mengusap bekas air mata dipipinya, lalu memberi sedikit pijatan dibagian kantung matanya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya setelah aku puas menangis, hah! Tak pernah terbayangkan aku akan melakukan ini. Naruto menangis? Aku tak yakin ada gadis lain yang bisa melakukannya selain Hinata.

Dan memikirkan ini membuat dadaku bergemuruh sakit. Kami-sama, begitu berartikan gadis itu hingga Naruto bisa menjadi sosok yang seperti ini hanya karena dia?. Aku menunduk, mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata itu. Kami-sama, sebesar apa rasa sakit itu hingga bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan." Dia bergumam lirih.

Aku kembali mendongak, hanya memandang wajahnya karena aku tak berani menatap matanya, itu menyakitkan. "Untuk—" Kalimatku terhenti, sebuah sentuhan lembut kurasakan tepat diperutku. Tubuhku kembali menengang dan nafasku sekarang ikut terasa memburu, aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas, sesuatu dalam perutku menyukai sentuhan itu, bayiku mengenali sentuhan tangan itu. Aneh, tapi aku yakin itu benar.

Aku menunduk, memandang tangan tan yang berputar diperutku, mengusapnya pelan. Dadaku bergemuruh lebih kuat, debaran jantung yang berdentam-dentam dan rasa tercengkram tepat diulu hati seakan berusaha membuatku goyah.

Dan aku benar-benar goyah saat setetes air menetes diatas tangan tan itu, aku kembali mendongak dan menatap mata itu langsung, mata yang tak pernah kulihat sekali pun meneteskan air matanya, kini menangis didepanku. Mata yang tak pernah kulihat keredupan cahayanya, kini terlihat pekat dimataku, sekejap nyeri dalam hatiku semakin menajam saat aku tahu tebakanku sebelumnya salah, bukan karena Hinata… gadis yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini bukan Hinata.

Bukan Hinata, tapi aku…

Aku memilih mengerakkan kakiku melangkah mundur, dan sapphire kelam itu sedikit membulat. Selangkah lagi aku mundur…

Gadis itu aku. Yah, AKU!

"Pergi!" Ujarku lirih.

Aku kecewa, Benar-benar kecewa!

Dia menatapku, masih menatapku dan tersenyum, senyum pahit yang tak pernah kulihat terlukis dibibir itu. "Tidak lagi, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku lemah dengan tangismu lalu Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi pergi darimu saat Kau menangis, dan memberimu kesempatan meninggalkanku, lagi. Sakura-chan."

Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku BODOH!

"Pergi, Naruto… aku mohon pergilah, Kau akan menyesal bila tetap disini…" Lemah, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi begitu lemah bila berhadapan dengannya.

Dia maju selangkah, "Pernahkah, sekali saja Kau melihatku menyesal selain saat aku melihatmu menangis, Sakura-chan?" Dan aku kembali mengambil langkah mundur.

Aku diam, tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Tak ada jawaban yang terputar diotakku, dia benar, hanya saat aku menangis dia akan tampak sendu. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengambil nafas dengan dada yang semakin terasa sesak. Seakan ada ombak besar yang bergulung-gulung dalam dadaku, menghempas dan menghantam hatiku dengan keras.

"Aku… bukan tempatku disisimu, Naruto." Kataku datar, meski dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Dan dia tertawa, tawa hambar yang semakin menyesakkan dadaku. "Kau hanya mencari alasan Sakura, Kau selalu punya tempat—"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud Naruto. Kau tak mengerti." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Buat aku mengerti, buat aku memahami alasanmu melakukan semua ini padaku Saku-chan." Bisa kurasakan pandangan yang semakin menuntut darinya, membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Bisikku lirih, "Dan aku tak bisa sekedar menjadi sahabatmu."

Kedua bola sapphire itu menelitiku, mengulitiku hidup-hidup, mencari seluruh rahasiaku. Rahasia yang terungkap satu-satu. Hal yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan kini di perdengarkan, cinta yang seharusnya tetap bercokol dalam hati dan tersudut disana kini terungkap.

Tak lama saat kemudian tangan hangatnya kembali menyentuh pipiku, mengusapnya lembut, memberiku rasa nyaman yang tak pernah ku mengerti tentang asal kehadirannya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah istriku Sakura-chan." Tubuhku mengejang mendengar ini. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura-chan." Hatiku sakit, benar-benar sakit. Sementara tangannya kini mulai turun, dan menggenggam tanganku. "Biarkan aku menjaga kalian, selalu ada tempat untukmu dan untuknya."

'Plak'

Aku menepis tangannya sesaat setelah kedua tangan kami menyentuh perutku. Rasa kalap. Emosiku benar-benar memuncak seiring dengan nafasku yang semakin memburu. "Sudah ku duga kau takkan mengerti Naruto!" Kataku tajam. Aku luruh, semua perhatananku hancur. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan terlalu kuat menggenggam hatiku, dan aku tak sanggup bila harus lebih dari ini. Rasa marah yang melampaui segalanya. "Menikah? Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku? PERGI! Kami tidak butuh penjagaan dari orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Sa—"

"Tak perlu khawatirkan kami, Aku bisa menjaganya. SEN-DI-RI-AN!"

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku bisa mencintai pria yang begitu bodoh seperti dia? Kenapa dia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti perasaanku? Mataku terasa kembali memanas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan butiran hangat itu jatuh entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Dan aku melangkah, meninggalkan dia yang masih mematung, tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat, dan mulutku kubungkam sedemikian rupa agar tak ada teriakan kekecewaan yang lolos dari tenggorokanku. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak, rasa sakit seakan mengikis dadaku perlahan.

Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, bukan tempat disisi raganya yang kuharapkan tapi tempat di hatinya, satu tempat berlabel cinta dihatinya bukan berstatus istri di sampingnya, aku ingin dia menjadikanku yang pertama, menjadikanku satu-satunya dihatinya… yah hatinya…

00lhyn00

NORMAL POV

Masih mencoba mengerti perasaan pria disampingnya, Hinata menggeser duduknya menghadap Sasuke. Gadis itu sendiri pun tak mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri, namun sesuatu dalam hatinya justru mendesak untuk mencari tahu tentang pria disampingnya.

"B-benar-benar tak da kesemp-patan ya?" Gumam Hinata lirih. Hatinya mencoba menekuri setiap gejolak perasaannya, dan matanya melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengerti Hinata?" Sasuke berujar hampir sama pelannya.

Hinata mengangguk. "R-rasanya sakit, tapi Sakura-chan p-pasti merasakan yang j-jauh le-bih sakit, dia mencintai Naruto-kun d-dan berkorban untuknya, aku juga ingin m-melakukan hal seperti itu agar Naruto-kun bahagia." Tersenyum tipis, Hinata menyingkirkan anak rambutnya dan menyisipkannya kebelakang telinga. "S-Sasuke-kun juga, K-Kau berkorban untuk Sakura-chan kan?" Tanya gadis itu lembut.

Keduanya berpandangan sesaat. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar, menimbulkan gerak membulat dari lavender yang terkunci tatapannya. "Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri, tak ada gunanya memaksakan perasaan orang lain."

Hening.

"K-kau benar."

"Hn. Lagi pula, aku juga harus memberi kesempatan pada diriku sendiri untuk mencari cinta yang lain, kan?" Seringgai khas uchiha yang tak asing bagi Hinata muncul.

"K-kau benar lagi, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata dalam kikik kecil. Entah kenapa, dimatanya saat ini Sasuke tampak seperti pria narsis yang suka memasang foto anehnya di depan umum. Seakan secara terang-terangan menjual dirinya.

Keheningan kembali menemani sela-sela obrolan mereka. Dan seakan angin mengatakannya, keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka telah mulai terjerat, bukan, tapi memilih menjeratkan diri dalam pesona sosok disamping seduanya. Hinata membiarkan lavendernya terjerat masuk dalam kelamnya onyx didepannya dan Sasuke, memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pesona lavender itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Hinata, kini kembali masuk dalam nada yang terdengar dalam. "…p-pernahkah Kau me-menyatakan perasaanmu pada S-Sakura-chan?"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Mendengus kasar. "Aku jadi lebih bodoh dari si baka Naruto kan?."

Hinata hampir kembali terkikik. "T-tidak ada yang sa-lah dengan menjadi bodoh ka-kalau itu untuk membahagiakan orang yang K-Kita cintai."

"Kau benar!" Sahut Sasuke, sambil mengangkat tangannya meraih puncak kepala Hinata dan mengacaknya pelan, membuat rona tipis nampak dipipi putih Hinata.

00Lhyn Hatake00

"Sakura…" Sebuah tangan besar menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Lepaskan Kakashi." Gumam gadis itu, terdengar lelah.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, pria yang saat yang lalu hanya sebagai penonton dalam adegan picisan itu kini angkat bicara, kedua iris berbeda warnanya memancarkan satu kepedihan yang sama memandang gadis didepannya. "Tidak Sakura, jangan lari lagi."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kakashi!" Hardik Sakura, pancaran emerald yang enuh emosi membuat mata itu terlihat gelap, sementara butiran bening berkilauan dibawahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu Kau mencoba lari dari perasaanmu sendiri, Kau takut terluka meski sebenarnya Kau telah teerluka, dan dengan lari… itu hanya akan memperdalam lukamu, Sakura." Kakashi mengcengkram lengan Sakura erat saat mengatakannya, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa kata-katanya tidak kosong.

Gadis pink itu terdiam, itu kalimat miliknya sendiri, namun tubuhnya merileks juga saat mencermati kalimat pria itu lebih dalam. Namun tetap saja, segala rasa perih yang seakan menantinya didepan sana membuat gadis itu takut, kepahitan yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya membuat Sakura ingin mencari jalan lain, dia takut, terlalu takut terluka meski akhirnya jalan yang dipilihnya justru membawa keterlukaan yang lebih dalam.

"Sakura…" Belum sempat Sakura berkomentar lebih panjang, satu panggilan lain mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto, berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Selesaikan Sakura, jangan lari." Kakashi mengusap bahu Sakura pelan, lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, menupuk pundak pemuda itu sebelum beranjak kedapur dan kembali dengan sebuah tart besar ditangannya. "Akanku titipkan salam dari kalian, tapi kalau bisa.., datanglah." Gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu sosok _'kacau'_ itu.

Hening sesaat hingga suara pintu yang mengayun tertutup terdengar pelan. Masih hening beberapa saat hingga sapuan lembut jemari Naruto menyentuh dipergelangan Sakura, membawa kembali gadis itu keluar dari keheningan. Menarik Emerald dari kekosongan dan membawanya masuk dalam rumitnya perasaan Sapphire didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura…" Naruto mengenggam erat tangan gadis itu, meyalurkan kehangatan yang diwarnai getar kepedihan. "Mungkin tak sebesar kau mencintaiku, setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan itu," Sementara tangan yang lain mulai meraih rahang gadis itu. Memastikan gadis itu tak berpaling dari jerat sapphirenya. "Ijinkan aku memperdalam perasaanku, ijinkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari ini… beri aku kesempatan untuk melakukannya Sakura."

Kesungguhan yang terpancar dari dua bola mata didepannya membuat Sakura membatu. Dan ketulusan dari matanya seakan menegaskan pria itu tak sekedar melakukannya karena tanggung jawab, Naruto hanya ingin Sakura bahagia. Menjadi penjaga yang siap terluka untuknya, Naruto hanya ingin melindunginya, termasuk melindunginya dari rasa sakit yang kini dia tahu seharusnya itu tak perlu.

"Sedikit saja Sakura, beri aku kesempat—"

Dan Sakura memeluknya, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit melalui air matanya, terisak keras, sesegukan tanpa niat berhenti. Memeluk dia yang dicintainya, merasakan kembali hangatnya kasih sayang dalam dekapan dadanya. Gemuruh dan sesak seakan tak ada artinya lagi, rasa sakit yang memuncak pun lenyap di tenggelamkan luapan bahagia.

Dan hari itu, setelah menghadiri pesta kecil bersama keluarga berambut perak, Naruto membawa Sakura pulang ke Ame, mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya didepan kedua orang tua Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya. Tak ada yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak terkejut mengetahui kehamilan Sakura yang berumur enam bulan, bahkan Haruno Hyuji sempat menghantam rahang Naruto dengan amarah yang meluap. Namun kekecewaan Hyuji yang telah merencanakan masa depan Sakura sirna saat melihat kesungguhan Naruto.

"Aku akan bekerja disamping kuliah, Aku punya tabungan yang kukumpulkan sejak disekolah dasar yang mungkin cukup untuk hidup sederhana selama dua tahun, aku akan menjual mobilku untuk membeli apartemen kecil bagi kami dan sisanya bisa digunakan untuk biaya awal Sakura kuliah, aku mencintainya paman, aku juga perduli pada masa depannya. Mungkin tak sebaik paman, tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya." Kata Naruto tegar saat Hyuji dengan tegas melarang keduanya menikah muda dan mengusulkan beberapa alternatif termasuk mengkuliahkan Sakura di luar negeri.

Tak ada yang tak melihat kesungguhan itu, tak ada yang mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari ketulusan Naruto. Dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Hanya kerabat dan teman-teman dekat yang diundang, tak ada pesta mewah, hanya sebuah perayaan kecil di sebuah kuil kecil di tengah kota Ame yang tentu saja saat itu berhujan. Meski begitu tak ada wajah tak bahagia.

Senyum malu-malu dan cengiran khas kedua mempelailah yang membuat hujan jadi sebuah iringan kebahagiaan, sebagai tepukan tangan tuhan saat sapuan lembut bibir Naruto menyesap rasa manis dari istrinya.

Hujan telah mereda malam itu, meninggalkan jejak dingin diantara kabut tipis yang kini mengembang menyelimuti kota. Menilik pada salah satu sudut kota Ame, disebuah rumah besar berpapan nama Namikaze, kegugupan jelas menjadi atmosfer utama dalam sebuah kamar milik sang Namikaze muda.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak bolak-balik dari satu sisi kamar kesisi yang lain, dia gugup dan sejujurnya dia juga takut.

'clek'

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar menghentikan gerakan kakinya, pandangannya segera beralih pada sosok berambut pink yang kini melangkap pelan dari kamar mandinya, perut besarnya semakin tampak buncit dalam balutan piyama putihnya. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah istrinya, sebuah senyum dia ukirkan untuknya. Dipandangnya sejenak wajah yang kini tampak merona itu, membuat senyum dibibirnya semakin lebar.

"Kau cantik Sakura-chan." Gumamnya.

"Jangan merayuku, Naruto." Balas Sakura, dengan sebuah tinju kecil yang didaratkannya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak merayu, kau memang cantik dan…" Naruto bergerak dan mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas. "Seksi." Bisiknya sensual.

Blush!

"BAKA!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah dan sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di bahu Naruto. Namun kali ini tak ada ringis kesakitan yang muncul seperti biasa, yang ada hanya sebuah cengiran lebar khas Namikaze. Dan Naruto dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh istrinya dalam gendongannya, berjalan tanpa beban dan membaringkan Sakura diatas tempat tidur pengantin yang penuh dengan kelopak Sakura dan mawar merah, dengan perlahan.

"Kau capek, Saku-chan?" Tanyanya setelah duduk diatas tempat tidur yang sama, memandang wajah memerah Sakura dan mengusap rambut pinknya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng, emeraldnya terah terkunci rapat dalam pesona kehangatan sapphire didepannya, dirasakannya tangan Naruto yang bergerak mengusap perutnya dan sapphire itu kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar malaikat kecilku, Saku-chan?" Kali ini Naruto mendekatkan telinganya keperut Sakura, hal yang baru-baru ini menjadi favoritenya selain ramen dan gadis pink itu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan degup jantungnya menjadi irama yang mengalir pelan dalam udara, membiarkan pemuda itu mendengarkan kalimat kebahagiaan dalam detak jantung milik kehidupan yang tumbuh di rahimnya.

"Dia bahagia Naruto."

"Aku tahu, dia baru saja mengatakannya." Gumam Naruto, masih dengan sebelah telinga diperut Sakura.

"Naruto…" Panggil Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau juga bahagia?"

Naruto mendongak, kembali pada posisi duduknya dan memandnag Sakura dalam usaha mencoba memahami. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku bahagia, kenapa Kau menanyakan itu Sakura-chan?" Nadanya lembut dengan disertai gerakan tangan menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan pancaran hangat dari iris sapphirenya semakin mempertegas pernyataannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Gemuruh dalam dadanya memaksanya diam.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Kau tahu Sakura… Tadinya ku pikir Kau mencintai Sasuke ." Gumamnya, tangan yang lainnya bergerak pelan menyapu helaian rambut di kening Sakura.

Emerald Sakura sedikit membulat, dia hendak bangkit namun sebuah kecupan lembut dikeningnya menghentikan gerakannya. Dipandanginya sapphire yang terlihat begitu dekat didepannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti sementara degup jantungnya mulai berlomba.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan, membuatku merasa begitu bodoh telah mencoba membohongi hatiku."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, semakin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu di dadanya."Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencoba berkorban untukku lagi, Sakura-chan."

"A-aku tidak bisa Naruto…" Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin diam melihatmu—"

Tak ada kata lagi yang mampu terucap dari bibir yang telah terkunci dalam kehangatan bibir Naruto, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya yang kian bergemuruh bukaan hany didadanya melainkan diseluruh tubuhnya. Dan dalam gerakan tubuhnya yang terkesan gugup, Sakura mencoba membalas kecupan hangat suaminya, mencoba membagi segalanya perlahan.

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya, tetapi tak sedikitpun debar kebahagiaan berkurang dari setiap sentuhan keduanya.

Tak ada paksaan dan tak ada pemberontakan kali ini, keduanya bergerak selaras, seirama bersama kehangatan yang merayap menguasai atmosfer kamar itu, tak mengentikan kegugupan, melenyapkan keraguan. Hanya kebahagiaan yang berdendang dalam dekapan kehangatan yang berbagi dalam cinta.

.

.

Setiap ketulusan akan berbalas ketulusan, pengorbanan yang tulus akan berbuah kepuasan. Setiap kesempatan yang kita berikan pada orang lain, akan berbalik menjadi kesempatan kebahagiaan untuk kita.

Aku percaya itu.

Tak ada yang tercipta sia-sia, bahkan cinta yang tak terbalas sekalipun.

00-FIN-00

Yap Tamat dengan GAJEnya

00Lhyn00

Ehem-ehem *dehem* jujur saja dalam setiap pembuatan Fic, Lhyn selalu kesulitan dibagian endingnya meski idenya sudah ada. jadi bagaimana? *formal Mode* puaskah anda? Ummm… mungkin akan ada Epilognya *masih mungkin* tapi gag bakal ada Squel atau Prequelnya berhubung Lhyn masih utang dua Squel yang terlantar…. *All : gada yg ngarep juga kalee*-*hiks* Maaf kalo mengecewakan, mungkin karna pendek, mungkin karna endingnya yang kurang GREGET, atau karna beribu hal lain… Lhyn minta maaf.

AH~~ akhirnya satu fic lagi udah tamat! *potong tumpeng-bagiin ke readers* terimakasih untuk segala dukungan, pujian, masukan saran dan kritik dan bersyukur banget sampe disini belom ada yang ngeflame. Lhyn yakin Fic ini gag bakal bisa sampe ditahap ini kalo gag ada readers n' rifyuwers yang selalu setia melakukan segala hal itu pada Fic ini…

AND~~~ *lirik2 Fidy* awal dibuatnya fic inikan karna dikau yang request NaruSaku pada daku yang sejujurnya saja KAKASAKU banget…. Jadi….. *smirk* bolehkan daku request KasaSaku padamu, **Fidy discrimination** ?*Duagh!*

DAN~~ Arigatou Gozaimazu buat my little sisy **Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q **Tanpa sesi gossip diantara kita *Halah!* fic ini gag akan muncul! Makasih **sayang** untuk segala sesi itu…

Haduh! Kebanyakan Author Note nih, Lhyn tutup…

Thank A LOT!

N'

Rifyu…


End file.
